


Nimmerland

by Black_Zora



Category: Lost Boys (1987)
Genre: Familie, Gen, Pack Family, Reconciliation, Versöhnung
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:17:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4674947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Zora/pseuds/Black_Zora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drei Teenager, ein paar Holzpflöcke und eine Höhle voll schlafender Vampire - keine gute Kombination. Sam, Edgar und Alan erfahren am eigenen Leib, warum Monster zu jagen keine geeignete Freizeitbeschäftigung für Jugendliche ist - selbst dann nicht, wenn sie sich für Experten halten. Die Jungs lassen Federn bzw. Blut, David ist ausgesprochen schlechter Laune, und Max, Oberhaupt der Vampire, versucht immer noch, seinen Traum von einer unsterblichen Familie wahr werden zu lassen ... auch wenn alle für den Job in Frage kommenden Kandidaten eher unwillig sind. - Warnung: blutig ... was sonst. ;-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Die Lost Boys gehören leider nicht mir. Alle Rechte verbleiben bei ihren Inhabern.

Obwohl er schlief, spürte David, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Es war dieses Gefühl, das einen manchmal im Traum überkommt, kurz bevor einem der Boden unter den Füßen wegbricht und man fällt, fällt … um mit wild klopfendem Herzen orientierungslos zu erwachen. Er glaubte, Stimmen zu hören, „Nein! Tu's nicht …! Nein!“, und dann kam der Fall.  
Nein, kein Fall, es war ein Schlag, ein Stich, der ihm das Herz durchbohrte, und vor Schreck riss er die Augen auf, brüllte … Neben ihm stürzten Paul und Dwayne zu Boden, schreiend, und Marko – Marko schlug kreischend in einem Regen von Blut auf, seinem Blut; David konnte riechen, dass es seines war.  
Da waren drei Jungen, der eine war Michaels kleiner Bruder, dann diese lächerlichen Burschen aus dem Comicladen, und sie hatten Pflöcke, und sie waren gebadet in Markos Blut …  
David brauchte nur Sekundenbruchteile, um zu erfassen, was geschehen war. Er ließ sich fallen, genau auf die drei kleinen Ratten.  
„Ihr seid totes Fleisch!“, brüllte er, während ihn der Schmerz in seiner Brust, Markos Schmerz, fast zerriss, und die Ratten flüchtend auseinanderstoben.  
„Paul! Bleib bei Marko!“, kommandierte er. „Dwayne, mit mir!“  
Die Jungen stolperten und krabbelten schreiend durch das Gerümpel in dem Gang, der die Schlafkammer mit der großen Höhle verband. Sie waren so langsam, dass David sich nicht hätte anstrengen müssen, um sie zu packen. Doch er ließ sie bis fast zum Ausgang flüchten, und hielt auch Dwayne mit einem stummen Befehl zurück. Sollten sie glauben, eine Chance zu haben – das Erwachen würde um so bitterer sein.  
Als sie nur noch wenige Meter von der äußeren Welt, von Sonne und Freiheit trennten, griff er sich Michaels Bruder. Der Junge schrie, strampelte, versuchte wild, sich zu retten, doch er war viel zu schwach, nur ein sterbliches Kind. Wie konnte dieser Zwerg es wagen, mit den Comicladen-Brüdern, diesen widerlichen, arroganten Fröschen, gemeinsame Sache zu machen, sie zu verraten, wo Michael doch einer der ihren war?!  
Michael … War es möglich, dass Michael in die Sache eingeweiht war, den kleinen Ratten geholfen hatte? Wo war Star? Wo Laddie …? Sie waren nicht in der großen Höhle, und auch sonst konnte David sie nirgends wittern oder spüren.  
Noch während er sich diese Fragen stellte, hatte David Sam mit eisenhartem Griff am Fußknöchel zu sich gezogen. Der Junge brüllte sich vor Angst die Seele aus dem Leib. Sollte er doch … David war schwer in Versuchung, seinen Griff so zu verstärkten, dass er unter seinen Fingern Knochen brechen fühlte.  
Dwayne hatte derweil die beiden Frösche erwischt. Er hielt sie im Schwitzkasten, einen unter jedem Arm. Die Sonne hatte ihn sekundenlang gestreift, so dass die Haut auf seinem Gesicht und seinen Händen nun Blasen warf, was seine Stimmung nicht gerade verbesserte. Dwayne fauchte und spuckte, und seine Augen glühten goldrot.  
David konnte es den Jungen nicht verdenken, dass ihr Heldenmut bei diesem Anblick auf die Größe einer Murmel zusammenzuschrumpfen schien. Er witterte und stellte halb angewidert, halb befriedigt fest, dass sich einer der beiden vor Angst in die Hose gepinkelt hatte.  
„Ist es das, was ihr wolltet?“, zischte er. „Habt ihr es euch so vorgestellt, ja?! Vampirkiller zu sein? Helden?“  
Es kostete ihn seine ganze Kraft, sich so weit zu beherrschen, dass er sie nicht an Ort und Stelle in Stücke riss. Er brauchte sie noch …  
In seinem Geist und seinem Körper spürte David Markos Schmerz. Eine Träne löste sich aus einem seiner Augen und rann ihm kalt die Wange hinab.  
Marko …  
Er musste sofort zurück zu seinem Bruder!  
„Heute Nacht“, knurrte David grimmig in Richtung der Frösche, „werdet ihr mehr über Vampire erfahren, als ihr je wissen wolltet. Und aus wesentlich größerer Nähe, als ihr vermutlich geplant hattet.“  
Zur Untermalung der Worte seines Anführers packte Dwayne fester zu. Die Jungen schnappten nach Luft. Einer von ihnen stieß einen nur halb unterdrückten Schmerzlaut aus. Der andere versuchte, etwas wie “Dreckiger, stinkender Blutsauger!” hervorzuwürgen, aber da ihm Dwaynes Griff die Luft abdrückte, konnte David die Worte nur erahnen.  
Ohne den Frosch einer Antwort zu würdigen, warf er sich den strampelnden, schluchzenden Sam über die Schulter. Dwayne, völlig unbeeindruckt von ihrem infernalischen Geheul und ihren teils recht erfolgreichen Versuchen, ihn zu kratzen und zu treten, zerrte die Frog-Brüder hinter sich her.  
In kürzester Zeit waren sie wieder in ihrer Schlafstätte. Von der Attacke auf Marko bis zu ihrer Rückkehr waren höchstens fünf Minuten vergangen.  
Davids Herz krampfte sich zusammen, als er seinen Bruder am Boden liegen sah. Der Pflock steckte immer noch in seiner Brust; Paul hatte nicht gewagt, ihn herauszuziehen.  
David warf Sam direkt neben Marko zu Boden und hielt ihn nieder, indem er sich mit einem Bein auf seine Brust kniete, während er sich über seinen verwundeten Bruder beugte.  
Marko war bei Bewusstsein und sah ihn an. Der Schmerz hatte seine Züge so verzerrt, dass sie wie die in Stein gemeißelte Fratze eines Wasserspeiers wirkten. Jede Farbe war aus seinem Gesicht gewichen.  
„Du kommst wieder in Ordnung“, sagte David leise und legte seinen Handrücken kurz an Markos Wange. Marko schloss die Augen und drehte den Kopf zur Seite, geschüttelt von seinem Schmerz.  
David drehte sich zu den Frog-Brüdern um, die von Dwayne am Genick festgehalten wurden, offensichtlich so fest, dass sie kaum zu atmen wagten, aus Furcht, er könnte ihnen die Wirbelsäulen brechen – eine Furcht, die durchaus nicht unbegründet war.  
„Das müssen miese Comics gewesen sein, die ihr über Vampire gelesen habt!“, fauchte David.  
Die Jungen zuckten vor dem wütenden Donner seiner Stimme zurück. Nach ihren Blicken zu urteilen, musste er einen wahrhaft Furcht erregenden Anblick bieten. Ihr Geist spiegelte ihm das Bild eines tobenden Dämons zurück.  
„Ein Pflock durchs Herz allein genügt nicht”, sagte David, jetzt gedämpfter, aber nicht weniger wütend. „Mit dem entsprechenden Heilmittel …“ Sein gemeines Grinsen und die Art und Weise, wie er sie ansah, sagten den Jungen alles, was sie wissen mussten. Wie um Davids Worte zu betonen, drückte Dwayne kurz fester zu, und einem der Frösche stiegen Tränen in die Augen.  
David drehte sich zurück zu Marko, ohne die Reaktion der sich ihrer Sterblichkeit nunmehr sehr bewussten Brüder abzuwarten, und nahm das Knie von Sams Hals. „Pack dich zu den andern. Wenn du versuchst, abzuhauen, reiß' ich dir die Eier ab.“  
Sam krabbelte eilig zu den Fröschen hinüber.  
„Das wird weh tun“, warnte David Marko leise. „Halt' ihn gut fest, Paul.“ Er wartete, bis Paul Marko sicher an den Schultern gepackt hatte, dann griff er das Ende des Holzpflocks und riss ihn mit einem Ruck aus Markos Fleisch. Das widerlich schmatzende Geräusch ertrank in Markos gellendem Schrei. „Schhhh …“, machte David und drückte den sich aufbäumenden Körper auf den Boden zurück. „Jetzt kann es heilen … Schhh …“  
Obwohl Marko schon so viel Blut verloren hatte, dass er in einer Pfütze davon lag, nicht zu vergessen die erkleckliche Menge, die sich über die kleinen Ratten verteilt hatte, quoll ein neuer Schwall aus der Wunde. Marko stöhnte und krümmte sich zusammen.  
David öffnete mit seinen scharfen Zähnen eine Ader an seinem eigenen Handgelenk und drückte es an Markos bleiche Lippen. „Komm, trink … Hol die Flasche, Paul.“  
Während Paul in den anderen Teil der Höhle verschwand, um die Flasche mit Davids Blut zu holen, und Marko gierig an ihm sog, drehte David sich wieder zu den drei Möchtegern-Vampirkillern um.  
Sam war nicht ganz zu Dwayne und den Fröschen gekrochen, sondern auf der Mitte der Strecke zwischen ihnen und David kauern geblieben, wohl um den größtmöglichen Abstand zu beiden Vampiren zu wahren. Eine Hand hatte er an seinem Hals, vielleicht, weil Davids Knie ihn dort gequetscht hatte, vielleicht in einer unbewussten Geste des Schutzes und der Abwehr.  
Die Frog-Brüder hingen schlaff in Dwaynes Griff und hatten jede Gegenwehr aufgegeben. David wusste nicht, wer von den beiden Edgar und wer Alan war, und es war ihm auch egal. Der mit dem Barett auf dem Kopf hatte nicht mehr nur Tränen in den Augen, inzwischen liefen sie ihm die Wangen hinab. Der andere sah ein bisschen grün im Gesicht aus, vielleicht aus Angst, vielleicht, weil er den Anblick von all dem Blut und dem großen Loch in Markos Brust nur schwer ertrug. Der Pflock hatte nicht nur das Herz zerfetzt, sondern auch noch eine Rippe gebrochen, deren Bruchstücke in der Wunde zu erkennen waren. Trotz der schweren Verletzung pumpte das Herz regelmäßig.  
David sah prüfend in Markos bleiches und eingefallenes Gesicht. Viel mehr konnte er ihm nicht geben, ohne sich zu sehr zu schwächen. Die Wunde hatte aufgehört zu bluten und war jetzt mit einem schleimigen Film überzogen, aber noch weit davon entfernt, zuzuheilen.  
Vorsichtig zog David sein Handgelenk zurück. Marko wimmerte und versuchte, es festzuhalten, aber er war zu schwach dazu. „Gleich“, murmelte David beruhigend. „Gleich bekommst du mehr.“  
Paul brachte die Flasche mit dem Blut. Sie war nur noch halb voll, und Marko leerte sie in wenigen Zügen. Danach ließ Paul ihn trinken, und zuletzt Dwayne, nachdem David die Wache über ihre Gefangenen übernommen hatte.  
Die schreckliche Wunde in Markos Herzen hatte sich endlich geschlossen, doch da war immer noch ein Loch in seiner Brust, durch das man den pulsierenden Muskel sah. Zudem hatte Marko offensichtlich nach wie vor Schmerzen; er stöhnte bei jeder noch so kleinen Bewegung.  
„Mehr Blut“, entschied David knapp und stieß einen der Frösche in Markos Richtung. Der Junge stolperte und brach in die Knie, rappelte sich rasch wieder hoch und versuchte, zurückzuweichen, doch da hatte Dwayne ihn schon am Genick und zwang ihn zu Marko hinunter.  
„Pass auf, dass er ihn nicht leer trinkt“, befahl David grimmig. „Das wäre ein zu billiges Ende für die kleine Ratte …“  
Der Frosch – es war der heulende Frosch, wie David jetzt registrierte – gab einen zischenden Laut von sich, als Markos Zähne seine Halsschlagader aufrissen. Dwaynes stählerner Griff verhinderte, dass er allzu viel herumzappelte.  
Dafür begann sein Bruder nun, David das Leben schwer zu machen. Er grunzte, versuchte, David gegen das Schienbein zu treten und sich aus seinen Armen zu winden, und rief dabei immer wieder: „Alan!”  
Aha, dann war der heulende Frosch, der gerade mehr Blut verlor, als gut für ihn war, also Alan, und der in Davids Griff strampelnde, nervende Frosch folglich Edgar. David zögerte keine Sekunde, ehe er Edgar mit einer beiläufigen Bewegung das Handgelenk brach. Der Junge quiekte – jetzt klang er tatsächlich wie eine Ratte –, ging in die Knie und kotzte David vor die Füße. Angewidert ließ David ihn fallen und beförderte ihn mit einem gut gezielten Tritt in die Rippen weiter von sich weg.  
In diesem Augenblick stieß Marko ein tiefes Seufzen aus. „Jetzt ist es besser“, brummte er erleichtert, indem er sich die Lippen leckte. Neben ihm saß zusammengesunken der kraftlose, blasse Alan-Frosch, den Dwayne nun nicht mehr festhalten musste – er hätte kaum ohne Hilfe aufstehen, geschweige denn weglaufen können. Das Loch in Markos Brust hatte sich mit Hilfe seines Blutes komplett geschlossen.  
Paul kniete an der Seite seines Bruders und weinte vor Erleichterung, während Dwayne nur stumm auf Marko hinabsah. Michaels kleiner Bruder hockte zwei Meter von ihnen entfernt, starrte benommen auf die Szene und wirkte, als hätte sich sein Gehirn sicherheitshalber abgeschaltet. Er schien kaum noch zu begreifen, was um ihn her vor sich ging. Der Edgar-Frosch dagegen war immer noch mit Kotzen, Keuchen und Winseln beschäftigt.  
„Mehr?“ David raffte den würgenden Frosch unbarmherzig vom Boden hoch und schwenkte ihn fragend vor Marko hin und her.  
Marko zögerte kurz, doch dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Ich glaube, ich sollte schlafen. Ich bin sehr müde …“ Er klang immer noch benommen.  
„Ja, schlaf“, sagte David sanft, beugte sich zu ihm hinab und strich ihm flüchtig übers Haar. „Die Sonne geht erst in vier Stunden unter.“  
Marko spähte zweifelnd nach oben ins Gebälk, wo sie normalerweise mit den Köpfen nach unten hängend den Tag verbrachten. „Ich weiß nicht“ –  
„Wir gehen nach vorne“, unterbrach David ihn. „Du kannst dich in Stars oder Laddies Bett legen.“  
Flüchtig fragte er sich, wohin Michael die beiden wohl gebracht hatte. So weit, wie die drei, besonders Star und Laddie, mittlerweile in ihrer Wandlung fortgeschritten waren, dürfte es ihnen äußerst schwer fallen, tagsüber länger wach zu bleiben. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie sich irgendwo in der Nähe im Schatten verkrochen und lagen längst wieder in tiefem Schlaf.  
Nach Sonnenuntergang allerdings würde wohl zumindest Michael in der Höhle auftauchen, um nach dem Verbleib seines Bruders zu forschen. Nun, sie würden ihn gebührend empfangen … Die Zeit für Spielchen war abgelaufen.  
„Wir wachen über dich”, sagte David zu Marko, während er ihm vorsichtig auf die Füße half. „Über dich … und über die dreckigen kleinen Ratten, bis du wieder wach bist und mit uns entscheiden kannst, wie wir sie am besten auseinandernehmen.“ Zur Verdeutlichung schüttelte David den Edgar-Kotz-Frosch, der schlapp und blass in seinem Griff hing und nur noch leise wimmerte.  
Paul griff sich Michaels Bruder und Dwayne schleifte mit der einen Hand den halb ausgesaugten Alan-Frosch hinter sich her, während er mit der anderen Marko auf dem Weg in den vorderen Teil des Höhlensystems zu stützen half. Dort angekommen, sank Marko auf Stars Bett, rollte sich auf die Seite und war eingeschlafen, kaum dass sein Kopf das Kissen berührte.  
Die drei Ratten warfen sie vor den Brunnen im Zentrum der Höhle. Der Alan-Frosch war durch den Blutverlust so geschwächt, dass er kaum die Augen offen halten konnte. Sein Bruder kroch neben ihn, legte ihm halb beschützend, halb hilflos einen Arm um die Schultern und presste dabei sein gebrochenes Handgelenk an die Brust. Ihr nutzloses Anhängsel kauerte sich neben sie auf den schmutzigen Boden und wagte nicht, den Blick von den drei wachen Vampiren abzuwenden.  
„Und jetzt … ?“, traute Sam sich endlich, flüsternd zu fragen, nachdem die Stille Minuten angedauert hatte. Seine Stimme zitterte. Er sah David an, aus großen, verschreckten Augen.  
„Und jetzt … warten wir“, verkündete David, während er sich in seinen Rollstuhl-Thron sinken ließ. „Bis zum Sonnenuntergang … Dann seid ihr, und, ich hoffe, auch Michael, Star und Laddie unsere Gäste … beim Abendessen.“  
Er lachte und sah seine Gedanken an Blut, Schmerz, Zerstörung und Tod in den wilden, furchtsamen Augen des Jungen widergespiegelt. Es erregte ihn. Er konnte den Einbruch der Nacht kaum erwarten …


	2. Chapter 2

Irgendwann erbarmte sich Dwayne und warf den zitternden Jungen Decken über. Es war kalt und zugig in der Höhle, vor allem jetzt, wo es Abend wurde. Die Vampire spürten es nicht, aber Star und Laddie hatten ständig gefroren.  
David warf Dwayne einen kritischen Blick zu, verzichtete aber darauf, ihn zu tadeln. Es war nicht so, dass Kinder oder Jugendliche Beschützerinstinkte in ihnen wachgerufen hätten – eher aktivierten sie Killerinstinkte, weil sie besonders leichte Beute waren. Normalerweise nahmen Vampire auch keine Kinder oder junge Jugendliche in ihre Gemeinschaften auf. Laddie war eine Ausnahme, die auf Dwaynes Neigungen beruhte – diese Neigungen waren vermutlich auch der Grund dafür, dass er den drei kleinen Ratten so etwas Ähnliches wie Fürsorge zukommen ließ –, und sowohl David als auch Max verärgert hatte, weil sie nicht mit ihnen abgesprochen gewesen war.  
Da der Junge half, Star im Zaum zu halten und das Mädchen an sie zu binden, wurde er momentan geduldet, aber David hatte noch nicht entschieden, ob er Laddie eine komplette Wandlung erlauben oder ihn doch lieber aus der Welt schaffen sollte. Letzteres allerdings würde vermutlich sowohl Dwayne als auch Star das Herz brechen. Nun, in Bezug auf Star hatte David auch noch keinen Entschluss getroffen.  
Draußen versank die Sonne und färbte die Welt rot. Es konnte nicht mehr lange dauern, bis Michael auftauchte und begann, Krawall zu schlagen.  
David stand auf und ging zum schlafenden Marko hinüber, berührte ihn behutsam an der Schulter.  
Marko schlug übergangslos die Augen auf.  
„Wie fühlst du dich?“, fragte David mit gedämpfter Stimme.  
Sein Bruder setzte sich auf und betastete vorsichtig seine Brust. Nur eine leichte Delle und eine ungefähr sternförmige, faustgroße rote Narbe wiesen auf die schreckliche Verletzung hin, die er vor wenigen Stunden erlitten hatte, und auch diese bösen Andenken würden bald verschwunden sein.  
David legte sachte zwei Finger in die Vertiefung auf Markos Brustkorb. Er sagte nichts, aber er wusste, dass Marko seine Erleichterung spüren konnte.  
„Es zieht noch ein bisschen“, gab Marko zu, „aber ich denke, ich bin soweit fit.“  
Er schwang die Beine über die Bettkante, stand vorsichtig auf, machte ein paar prüfende Verrenkungen, deren Ergebnis ihn offenbar zufriedenstellte, und schlenderte lässig zu Dwayne und Paul hinüber, die sich das Sofa mit Blick auf die Gefangenen teilten.  
Die drei Lost Boys begrüßten sich mit Handschlag.  
Dwayne nickte Marko zu. Dabei umspielte ein feines Lächeln seine Mundwinkel. „Willkommen zurück, Bruder“, sagte er fest.  
Paul ergriff Markos Hand und hielt sie einen Moment lang in der seinen. „Mann, Kumpel, ich bin froh, dass du wieder auf den Beinen bist!“, rief er und grinste schief. Marko erwiderte kurz den Druck seiner Finger, ehe sie sich losließen und er sich zu den Jungen umwandte.  
Eine lange Zeit starrte er einfach nur auf sie herab. Alan war vor Erschöpfung an seinen Bruder gelehnt eingeschlafen. Sein Gesicht war leichenblass. Der andere Frosch, Edgar, sah trotzig zu Marko auf. Die verletzte Hand hielt er dicht an seinem Körper; sie knickte am Gelenk in einem ungesunden Winkel ab.  
Marko wusste, dass er das Loch in seiner Brust diesem miesen kleinen Burschen zu verdanken hatte. Er lächelte dem Jungen böse verheißungsvoll zu und ließ dabei kurz sein Vampirgesicht aufscheinen. Der Frosch kroch in sich zusammen, kämpfte aber erfolgreich dagegen, den Blick abzuwenden, und starrte Marko weiterhin halb herausfordernd, halb angsterfüllt an.  
Neben Edgar hockte Michaels kleiner Bruder und machte erst gar keinen Versuch, mutig zu wirken. In sein schmutziges, mit Markos Blut verschmiertes Gesicht hatten Tränen helle Spuren gezeichnet.  
Marko streckte die Hand nach ihm aus. Der Junge wich zurück, bis ihm der Brunnenrand in seinem Rücken Einhalt gebot, und zuckte zusammen, als Markos kalte Finger seine Haut berührten, um eine der Linien nachzuzeichnen. Er hielt den Atem an und saß völlig bewegungslos, während Marko ihn durchdringend musterte. Endlich zog der Vampir seine Hand zurück, richtete sich auf und setzte sich auf die Kiste, die ihnen meist als Tisch diente. Sam stieß hörbar die Luft aus.  
„Jetzt habt ihr Angst, was?“, bemerkte Paul vergnügt, fläzte sich quer über die Armlehne und ließ die Beine baumeln. Nun, wo Marko wieder hergestellt war, stieg seine Laune minütlich. „Einfach hier reinspazieren und denken, ihr könnt uns platt machen, ohne euch 'nen Kratzer zu holen – aber jetzt geht euch der Arsch auf Grundeis, wie?“ Er begann, sich einen Joint zu drehen. „Auch einen?“, fragte er David, als das gute Stück fertig war.  
„Jetzt nicht“, erwiderte David, der inzwischen zu ihnen herübergekommen war und zwischen Sofa und Brunnen stand. „Michael wird bald hier sein. Und dann …“  
Sein Ton sorgte dafür, dass er die volle Aufmerksamkeit nicht nur seiner Brüder, sondern auch der drei Jungen hatte. Selbst Alan war aufgewacht oder von seinem Bruder geweckt worden, so dass sie nun von drei mit Furcht erfüllten Augenpaaren beobachtet wurden.  
Die Vampire teilten einen Moment des stummen Einverständnisses. Es war für sie nicht notwendig, zu sprechen, um sich untereinander abzustimmen. Sie konnten auf mentaler Ebene kommunizieren, konnten fühlen, was die anderen fühlten, ihre Absichten erkennen, sich darauf einstellen und entsprechend handeln. Es war kein geistiges Gespräch und erforderte keine gedachten Worte. Der Vorgang ähnelte eher der Feinabstimmung eines Wolfsrudels auf der Jagd.  
Kurz darauf nahmen sie ihn wahr. Er konnte sich schon sehr leise bewegen, aber noch war er zum Teil menschlich, musste atmen, roch nach Nahrung …  
Sie ließen ihn ungehindert in die Höhle kommen, stellten sich schweigend nebeneinander, alle vier verwandelt, vor den Brunnen, an dessen Rand die drei Jungen kauerten und bemüht waren, sich vor dem Anblick ihres wahren Wesens so klein wie möglich zu machen.  
„Ein Laut und ihr seid tot!“, zischte David ihnen zu und zeigte zur Verdeutlichung seine Reißzähne.  
Wieder sah er sich für einen Moment so, wie ihn die Jungen sahen. In seinen mordlustigen Augen tanzten kleine Flammen. Sie schienen die Feuer aus den Öltonnen zu spiegeln, die alles in der Höhle in ein unruhiges, flackerndes Licht tauchten.  
Dann meldete sich Michael zu Wort. „Wo ist mein Bruder, David?“, knurrte er vom Eingang her. Weise verzichtete er darauf, weiter in das Herz ihres Reiches vorzudringen. Doch das würde ihm auch nicht helfen.  
„Dwayne … Marko … Paul …“, redete Michael sie einen nach dem anderen an. „Wo ist Sam? Was habt ihr mit ihm gemacht?“  
David gab einen spöttischen Laut von sich, halb Lachen, halb Schnauben. „Was wir mit ihm gemacht haben? Willst du uns verarschen?!“, gab er heftig zurück. David wurde nur selten wütend und noch seltener laut. Sein Zorn war meist kontrolliert, kalt und leise. Aber nicht jetzt. Seine persönliche Toleranzgrenze war bei Weitem überschritten.  
„Michael … Dein armer, hilfloser kleiner Bruder hat uns mit diesen dreckigen Comic-Fröschen überfallen und versucht, uns umzubringen! Sie haben Marko gepfählt!“  
David löste sich von der Gruppe seiner Brüder, ging mit weiten, raschen Schritten durch die Höhle und baute sich drohend vor Michael auf. „Und erzähl mir nicht“, zischte er bitter, „dass du nichts gewusst hast! Du steckst da mit drin! Verräter!“  
Michael zögerte kurz. „Wo ist Sam, David?“, erwiderte er dann leise und wesentlich zurückhaltender als zuvor. „Das ist alles, was ich wissen will. Gib mir meinen Bruder, und ich verschwinde von hier. Du hast mein Wort, dass du mich nie wieder sehen wirst. Wir verlassen Santa Carla.“ Auf seinem Gesicht lag ein bittender, fast verzweifelter Ausdruck.  
Jetzt lachte David wirklich – böse und drohend. „Du willst den Schwanz einziehen, was? Und du glaubst, dass ich dir das erlaube?!“  
David trat unmittelbar vor Michael und packte ihn am Hemdkragen. „Wir könnten jetzt alle tot sein!“ Er verpasste Michael einen Stoß, der den jungen Mann zurücktaumeln ließ.  
„Du hat uns verraten, nach allem, was wir dir gegeben haben.“ David packte ihn erneut, diesmal an den Schultern, und durchbohrte Michael mit seinem Blick. „Wir haben dich in unsere Gang aufgenommen … in unsere Bruderschaft …“  
Seine Stimme ging eine Oktave nach unten, wurde hypnotisch. „Du hast mein Blut getrunken, Michael …“, sagte er, leise und eindringlich. „Das ist nicht wie bei einem Weihnachtsgeschenk, das man bei Nichtgefallen im Laden umtauschen kann, kapierst du das?!“ Seine Stimme war immer lauter geworden, bis er zuletzt schrie: „Aus dieser Sache kommst du nicht mehr raus!“, und Michael mit einem erneuten Stoß zu Boden warf.  
Als er den letzten Satz aussprach, waren Dwayne und Paul wie Schatten hinter Michael geglitten, so dass sie ihm nun den Ausweg versperrten. Marko hingegen huschte an ihnen vorbei nach draußen, um Star und Laddie zu holen, deren Gegenwart sie jetzt alle fühlen konnten.  
Während Michael damit beschäftigt war, sich aufzurappeln, ging David zurück zum Brunnen, packte Sam am Kragen und zog ihn hoch, so dass alle ihn sehen konnten.  
„Du willst deinen Bruder, Michael? Hier hast du meine Antwort!“  
Bevor Sam oder Michael begriffen, was er vorhatte, schlug David seine Zähne in Sams Hals. Der Junge keuchte, fiepte und zappelte – schreien konnte er nicht, weil David ihm die Hand auf den Mund presste. Dafür brüllte Michael aus voller Kehle, aber Dwayne und Paul hielten ihn eisern fest, so dass er nicht zu Sam gelangen konnte, wie sehr er auch kämpfte.  
David ließ von Sam ab, gerade ehe der Junge das Bewusstsein verlor. Er leckte sich die Lippen. Junges Blut schmeckte so süß … genauso wie Rache.  
„Riechst du es, Michael? Das Blut?“, lockte er mit seiner verführerischsten Stimme, die Michael durch alle Sinne fuhr. „Komm her, Michael. Komm zu mir … Komm zu deinem Bruder …“  
Michael focht einen harten Kampf mit sich aus, das war für alle zu sehen – auch für seinen kleinen Bruder, der kraftlos in Davids Armen hing. David schirmte sich nicht ab, und durch die Verbindung, die das Blut geschaffen hatte, vermischte sich seine Wahrnehmung mit der das Jungen.  
Um Sam her schien sich alles zu drehen. Schmerz pulsierte wie eine weiße Flamme an seinem Hals. Auf seiner Zunge breitete sich ein bitterer, metallischer Geschmack aus. Er schluckte und schmeckte Blut.  
David frohlockte.  
„Mike“, flüsterte Sam mit schwacher Stimme. Er hatte solche Angst, dass er kaum sprechen konnte. Wie eine schwarze Decke senkte sie sich auf ihn herab. „Mike, nicht …“, flehte er hilflos. „Bitte … Mikey …“  
David grinste spöttisch auf ihn herab.  
Sams Worte erstarben auf seiner Zunge. Er verlor sich in Davids glühenden Augen. Sie waren wie Seen aus flüssigem Metall, oder wie Bernstein, hinter den jemand eine flackernde Kerze hielt …  
Michael stand da und schüttelte den Kopf, schloss die Augen, schüttelte wieder den Kopf … Dann ließen Dwayne und Paul ihn plötzlich los, und als er aufblickte, war sein Gesicht das eines Vampirs.  
Paul stieß einen Triumphschrei aus, was Sam veranlasste, sich von Davids Blick loszureißen und hastig zu ihnen hinüber zu spähen. Eine Sekunde später drehte er den Kopf weg und verbarg sein Gesicht in Davids Ärmel, um nichts sehen zu müssen. David ließ ihn gewähren.  
Michael näherte sich rasch. Sein hungriges Grollen klang wie das eines tollwütigen Hundes. Dann war Michael über seinem Bruder, packte so fest zu, dass seine scharfen Fingernägel in Sams Fleisch drangen, und biss zu, an der gleichen Stelle, an der sich eben noch Davids Zähne in Sams Hals gebohrt hatten.  
David konnte Sams Schmerz sehen. Er war wie eine rote Blume, und die Angst wie ein schwarzer Fleck in ihrer Mitte; eine blutrote Mohnblume aus Angst und Schmerz, die sich zu drehen begann, zu einem zweifarbigen Wirbel wurde, bis das Schwarz aus dem Zentrum herausfloss und das Rot ertränkte.  
Als es so weit war, packte David Michael an den Schultern und versuchte, ihn zurückzuziehen, doch Michael schlug nach ihm und verbiss sich noch fester in Sams Hals. Verärgert griff David den neu geborenen Vampir im Genick und drückte zu, bis Michael sich ihm wütend zuwandte und seinen leblosen Bruder fallen ließ. Knurrend sprang er auf David los und schlug mit seinen Krallen nach dessen Augen.  
David wich mühelos aus und lachte. „Hat er dir geschmeckt, dein kleiner Bruder, ja?“, höhnte er. Was für ein wunderbarer Moment des Triumphes!  
Michael stieß David zurück und rammte ihn gegen die Wand, ehe er von hinten gepackt wurde und David loslassen musste, um sich mit Dwayne und Paul auseinanderzusetzen. Als er fauchend herumfuhr, fiel sein Blick auf Sams still am Boden liegenden Körper. Entsetzen trat in seinen Blick. Sein Gesicht verzerrte sich und wurde von einer Sekunde auf die andere wieder menschlich. Fassungslos starrte er auf das, was er getan hatte, unfähig, einen Schritt auf seinen Bruder zu zu tun.  
„Du bist ein feiner Hüter deines Bruders!“  
David trat an Michaels Seite, Gesicht und Stimme voll Häme. Sein Siegeszug hatte gerade erst begonnen. „Wir sollten dich Kain nennen …“ Seine Worte troffen von Bosheit und Spott. „Du hast uns verraten … ihn verraten …“ Er nickte zu Sams Körper hinüber. „Wer kommt wohl als nächstes an die Reihe? Deine Mutter? Oder vielleicht …“ Er blickte zum Eingangsbereich der Höhle hinüber, wo Star seit geraumer Zeit und bislang von Michael unbemerkt neben Marko stand, den unruhigen Laddie an der Hand hielt und das tat, was sie am besten konnte: hilflos aus großen, wehen Augen auf die Szenerie starren. „… Star?“  
Michael schluchzte auf, schlug die Hände vor's Gesicht und brach in die Knie – ein wahrhaftiges Bild der Verzweiflung. „Sam, oh Gott, Sam … Was hab ich getan …?!“, heulte Michael entsetzt.  
„Das, was in deiner Natur liegt, Michael“, erwiderte David kalt. „Du bist einer von uns … ein Killer … Begreifst du das jetzt endlich?“  
Michael schüttelte wild den Kopf, dann nickte er, genauso wild und hilflos. „Ich … oh Gott … ich … ja … Ich hab ihn umgebracht!“  
Marko, Paul und Dwayne pfiffen, klatschten und johlten spöttisch zu dieser Erkenntnis. In Stars Augen glitzerten Tränen, während Laddie an ihrer Hand hin und her tanzte und sich zu befreien versuchte. Es war der Geruch von Blut, der ihn aufregte, obwohl er sich bisher nicht verwandelt hatte.  
David wandte sich an Star. „Schluss mit den Spielchen!“, knurrte er, wie seine Brüder immer noch in seiner einschüchternden Vampirgestalt. „Ich hab's satt, mir dein Gejammer anzuhören. Heute Nacht bist du an der Reihe – und Laddie auch.“  
Plötzlich fuhr er wie der Blitz herum, machte einen mehrere Meter weiten Satz und stieß auf die Frog-Brüder hinunter, die das Drama um Sam und Michael genutzt hatten, um Richtung Ausgang zu kriechen.  
„Ah … Wo wollt ihr denn hin?“, fragte David gespielt überrascht, während er die beiden am Schlafittchen in der Luft baumeln ließ. „Die Party hat doch gerade erst angefangen …“  
Dann stieß er Alan mit Wucht zu Star hinüber, wo der Junge kraftlos zu Boden fiel.  
„Das ist deiner. Er hat heute schon reichlich Blut verloren; du solltest ihn also gerade so eben bewältigen können“, sagte er spöttisch zu ihr.  
Hilfe suchend drehte die junge Frau sich zu den anderen um.  
Marko zog eine entschuldigende Grimasse, die auf seinem Vampirgesicht nicht sehr überzeugend wirkte.  
Paul zuckte grinsend die Achseln. „Es wird nunmal Zeit, Star-Baby. Du kannst es nicht ewig vor dir herschieben …“  
Dwayne sagte gar nichts und hob nur die Hände, um zu zeigen, dass er sich nicht einmischen wollte.  
„Ich mach es dir leichter, Star“, sagte David und beugte sich über den zitternden und stammelnden Alan, während er den protestierenden und ihn wild beschimpfenden Edgar zu Paul hinüber stieß, damit der nervtötende Frosch nicht eingreifen konnte.  
„Komm, stell dich nicht so an“, befahl David grob, als er in einem fließenden Bewegungsablauf neben Alan niederkniete, den Jungen um die Brust fasste, hochzog und gegen seinen eigenen Körper presste, ihm den Kopf zur Seite bog und mit einem messerscharfen Fingernagel Alans Halsschlagader öffnete. Alan schrie auf und versuchte, sich David zu entziehen, aber gegen die Kraft eines Vampirs hatte er keine Chance. David legte seinen Mund auf die blutende Wunde. Alan erstarrte.  
Im Hintergrund wurden Edgars Flüche immer wüster, während Paul sich lautstark über ihn lustig machte.  
David trank nur zwei oder drei Schlucke, dann ließ er das Blut des Jungen nutzlos dessen Hals hinab rinnen, wohl wissend, dass der Geruch Star wahnsinnig machen würde.  
Auch seine Brüder wurden immer unruhiger. Schließlich hatten Dwayne und Paul Marko viel von ihrem Blut gegeben und waren nun entsprechend hungrig, und auch Marko gierte nach dem, was sein Körper hatte durchmachen müssen, noch mehr als sonst nach Nahrung.  
Laddie wand sich plötzlich grollend aus Stars Griff und stürzte auf David und Alan zu, wurde aber von Dwayne eingefangen und hochgehoben.  
Nur Michael war zu sehr mit seinem eigenen Elend beschäftigt, um vom Blutgeruch angezogen zu werden. Im Übrigen hatte er ja auch schon gegessen.  
„Komm, Star“, lockte David mit seiner tiefen, hypnotischen Stimme. „Komm und trink … Wehr dich nicht dagegen … Es ist, wofür du geschaffen wurdest.“  
„Dreggibe Vamp-hmph-schlam-hmph!“, keuchte Edgar mühsam. „Lass -hmph- Finber vom -hmph- Bruber …!“ Paul hatte ihm das rote Kopftuch heruntergerissen und in den Mund gestopft, um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen, und hielt ihn sicherheitshalber kopfüber an den Füßen fest, nachdem er zuvor mehrmals von ihm getreten worden war.  
Star war sichtlich hin und her gerissen. Sie warf einen Blick über ihre Schulter, in Richtung Ausgang, und schien eine Flucht zu erwägen. Dann sah sie zurück zu David und dem apathischen Jungen in seinen Armen, dem das Blut in einer glänzenden Spur über den Hals rann.  
Etwas brach in ihrem Blick. Endlich gab sie nach. Sie verwandelte sich. Dennoch wurde sie nicht so wild wie Michael, sondern kam mit langsamen, zögerlichen Schritten zu David hinüber.  
Er hielt ihr den Jungen hin, der kurz davor war, in die Bewusstlosigkeit zu kippen.  
Star beugte sich über Alan, hob ihn aus Davids Armen in ihre eigenen und begann, fast zärtlich das Blut aufzulecken, das ihm den Hals hinabgelaufen war.  
Der Junge hatte Glück. Star war behutsam und hatte viel Erfahrung damit, ihre blutrünstige Natur zu bändigen. Vor ihr brauchte man sich nicht zu fürchten, selbst wenn sie den Tod brachte.  
Doch da war noch etwas, das David tun musste. Als Star sanft ihre Lippen über der Wunde an Alans Hals schloss, um ihm den mageren Rest Leben auszusaugen, der noch in ihm steckte, fasste David den Jungen am Kinn. Ein leichter Druck auf die Kiefergelenke reichte aus, damit Alan, geschwächt und weggetreten, wie er war, den Mund öffnete.  
Als der Junge endlich begriff, was da auf seine Zunge tropfte, versuchte er mit letzter Kraft, seinen Kopf aus Davids Griff zu befreien. David legte ihm eine Hand auf den Mund und hielt ihm gleichzeitig die Nase zu. „Schhh“, machte er, als Alans Augen groß und panisch wurden. „Kämpfen hat keinen Sinn mehr. Schluck's runter, dann lass' ich dich atmen, und dann kannst du schlafen.“  
Er sah die Verzweiflung im Blick des Jungen und fühlte seine Angst. Alans Angst war nicht rot, sondern blau, blau wie Wasser, das über seinem Kopf zusammenschlug und ihn erstickte. Er schluckte würgend das Blut. David ließ ihn atmen, und Alan schluckte die Angst. Dann wurde es schwarz um ihn.  
Als Star mit dem Jungen fertig war und ihn behutsam auf den Boden gelegt, sogar seine Kleider geordnet und sein schweißnasses Haar glatt gestrichen hatte, flüchtete sie sich auf ihr Bett und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf.  
David verdrehte innerlich die Augen. Nun, sie würde schon darüber hinwegkommen.  
Jetzt war nur noch Edgar übrig – der kleine Mistkerl, der versucht hatte, Marko umzubringen.  
„Edgar Frog, oberster Vampirjäger von Santa Carla …“, sagte David spöttisch. „Es ist mir eine besondere Freude. – Ich bin David. Willkommen in meinem bescheidenen Zuhause.“ Er verbeugte sich vor dem Jungen, der inzwischen wieder auf seinen Füßen stand, aber Pauls Hand an der Kehle hatte. Der Frosch bemühte sich sichtlich, nicht zu seinem reglosen Bruder hinüber zu sehen, und kämpfte erfolgreich dagegen an, die Tränen, die in seinen Augen glänzten, freizulassen.  
„Paul“, sagte Paul und paffte dem Jungen süßlichen Rauch ins Gesicht. Marko hatte ihm einen Joint gedreht, während Paul selbst als Froschbändiger beschäftigt gewesen war. Nun teilten sie ihn redlich mit Dwayne und David. Den Joint, nicht den Frosch – zumindest noch nicht. Paul bot die Tüte David an, und diesmal nahm er einen Zug.  
„Dwayne“, stellte derselbe sich vor und neigte in ironischer Höflichkeit den Kopf, während er ohne hinzusehen den zappelnden und hungrig knurrenden Laddie in Schach hielt.  
Marko ging direkt zu David und Edgar hinüber, ergriff das Kinn des Jungen, dem er das widerliche Loch in seiner Brust zu verdanken hatte, und spuckte ihm aus kürzester Entfernung ins Gesicht. Edgar fluchte angewidert und wischte sich sofort den Speichel aus seinem Auge und von seiner Wange, als er kurz darauf von Paul losgelassen wurde.  
„Marko“, sagte Marko und grinste hämisch. „Willkommen auf unserer Party, Vampirkiller …“  
Im Gegensatz zu Alan und Sam, die sich mit verhältnismäßig wenig Theater in ihr Schicksal ergeben hatten, hatte Edgar offenbar vor, eine große Show zu veranstalten. David war das durchaus recht – schließlich gehörte zu einer Party auch ein ordentliches Unterhaltungsprogramm.  
„Brüder – Zeit fürs Abendessen!“, verkündete er laut und sah Edgar dabei fest in die Augen.  
Doch im selben Moment, als David seinen Satz beendete, fuhr Edgar zu Paul herum und rammte ihm das Knie zwischen die Beine. Paul heulte wütend und schmerzerfüllt auf, während Edgar losraste und auf den Ausgang der Höhle zuhielt.  
Dwayne ließ Laddie fallen, der geschickt wie eine Katze auf allen vieren landete und sofort die Verfolgung aufnahm. Lachend beobachteten sie, wie der kleine Bursche in Sekunden aufholte, den Frosch von hinten ansprang und zu Boden riss.  
Edgars entsetztem Keuchen und dem durchdringenden Blutgeruch entnahm David, dass das kleine Ungeheuer schon seine Zähne in den Frosch gebohrt hatte. Er gab den anderen einen Wink, und sie fielen gemeinsam über Edgar her, packten ihn an Armen und Beinen, während Laddie sich um seinen Hals kümmerte. Edgar wehrte sich mit der Kraft der Verzweiflung, konnte aber nicht verhindern, dass sich die vier erwachsenen Vampire wie Zecken an ihm festsaugten und ihn innerhalb von Sekunden leer tranken. Die letzten Schlucke überließen sie Laddie, damit auch er in dieser Nacht zu einem Vollvampir gewandelt wurde.  
David saugte nicht nur Edgars Blut, sondern auch seine tiefschwarze Angst in sich ein. Als der Junge an der Schwelle des Todes stand, presste David ihm das Handgelenk an die Lippen und zwang ihn, etwas von dem vermischten Blut zu schlucken, das durch seine vampirischen Adern pulsierte: Sams, Alans und Edgars eigenes, gemeinsam mit dem Davids, das sich aus dem unzähliger Opfer zusammensetzte.  
Obwohl er nur noch mit einem Faden am Leben hing, kämpfte der Frosch noch immer, um nichts davon in sich aufnehmen zu müssen. Doch sein Körper, der zwischen Schlucken und Ersticken wählen musste, ließ ihn im Stich. Als Edgar endlich die Augen schloss und das Blut hinunterwürgte, liefen ihm die Tränen, die er zuvor stundenlang erfolgreich zurückgehalten hatte, die Wangen hinab. Sekunden später erschlaffte sein Körper, und sein Herz hörte auf zu schlagen.  
David lächelte, als er in Laddies glänzende Augen sah.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ab hier lasse ich einige Informationen aus dem von Eric Reed und Joel Schumacher geschriebenen, aber leider nie verfilmten Prequel „Lost Boys – The Beginning“ einfließen. Das Skript ist im Internet zu finden.

David erhob und streckte sich. Marko, Dwayne und Paul folgten seinem Beispiel, wobei Dwayne Laddie vom Boden aufklaubte und ihn sich auf die Schultern setzte. Der Junge lachte vergnügt.  
Marko hob den stillen, seltsam verdrehten Körper Edgars hoch und trug ihn zum Sofa hinüber, wo er ihn fast behutsam ablegte. Paul holte Alan und lehnte ihn daneben. Derweil schlenderte David zu Michael hinüber und beugte sich über Sam.  
Doch Michael war nicht willens, sich von der Leiche seines Bruders zu trennen. Er sprang auf, stieß David mit aller Kraft weg und grollte dabei drohend. Sein Gesicht war wieder das eines Vampirs.  
David blieb unbeeindruckt und starrte ihn aus kalten, blauen Augen an. Dann richtete er den Blick gen Himmel, seufzte theatralisch – und verpasste Michael eine kräftige Kopfnuss.  
„Wir bringen deinen Bruder nach Hause, Idiot!“, knurrte er gereizt. „Damit er sich in Ruhe ausschlafen kann.“  
„Verarsch mich nicht, David!“, keuchte Michael. Seine Stimme klang gepresst. Kalte Tränen rannen seine Wangen herab. „Du hast mich gezwungen, meinen Bruder zu töten …“, würgte er mühsam voll Abscheu hervor. „Du hast mich zu einem Monster gemacht … Mich, und Star, und Laddie … Musst du mich auch noch verspotten?!“, zischte er bitter.  
David lachte herablassend. „Michael, du bist wirklich ein Idiot. Dein Bruder und die Frösche haben alle mein Blut getrunken, bevor sie hinüber waren.“ Er hob die Augenbrauen. „Was, meinst du wohl, bedeutet das? Schonmal Dracula gesehen, hm?“  
Michael starrte ihn verwirrt an. „Heißt das …?“, krächzte er fassungslos. Ein Funke Hoffnung glomm in seinen Augen auf.  
„Ja, das heißt, dass auch dein kleiner Bruder einer von uns werden wird“, erwiderte David kühl. „Nicht meine Idee, und ich bin mir auch nicht sicher, ob das Ganze besonders clever ist, aber …“ Aber Max und seine Pläne stellte man besser nicht in Frage.  
Michael schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Als er die Lider wieder öffnete, legte er seinem Bruder zärtlich eine Hand auf die reglose Brust. Sein Blick huschte unwillkürlich zu Sams Freunden hinüber. „Und … die Frogs?“, fragte er unsicher.  
Diesmal war Davids Lachen rau und gemein. „Oh, das war meine Idee. Die zwei sind geborene Killer. Sie denken, sie hassen uns, aber sie sind nur Kinder. Sie wissen nichts von der Welt. Vielleicht werden sie ihre Meinung ändern, wenn ich ihnen zeige, was ein Dasein als Vampir zu bieten hat …“ Auf seine Lippen trat ein wölfisches Grinsen. „Und wenn nicht … Töten können wir sie immer noch.“  
Michael sah wieder auf Sam hinunter. Nach allen üblichen Kriterien schien der Junge tot zu sein. Es gab keinen Puls, keine Atmung, seine Lippen waren blau angelaufen und seine Gesichtsfarbe war ungesund gelblich.  
„Und … was sagen wir meiner Mum?“, fragte Michael schließlich zögernd.  
David schnaubte wegwerfend und zuckte die Achseln. Er zündete sich eine Zigarette an, inhalierte tief und stieß langsam den Rauch aus. „Ich glaube nicht, dass wir ihr irgendwas erklären müssen“, sagte er dann. „Das wird vermutlich Max übernehmen.“  
„Max?!“ Michael starrte ihn ungläubig an. „Scheiße, heißt das, Sam und die Frogs hatten Recht? Max ist der Obervampir?!“  
David lachte über seine Fassungslosigkeit. „Max ist der Obervampir“, bestätigte er grinsend. „Auch wenn man es bei einem scheinbaren Langweiler wie ihm nicht vermuten würde. Tarnung ist alles, Michael.“  
Minuten später standen sie auf den Klippen oberhalb der Höhle, David und seine Jungs, Star, Laddie und Michael, während Sam, Edgar und Alan zu ihren Füßen lagen.  
„Die Nacht, Michael“, sagte David und breitete die Arme aus. „Die Nacht, und der Himmel, und die Sterne … “ Dann erhob er sich in die Luft und blickte von oben auf Michael herab. „Schwerelosigkeit … Freiheit …“, fügte er mit einem bitteren Lächeln hinzu. Michael hatte so viel Wunderbares leichtfertig zurückgewiesen, ohne es überhaupt zu kennen oder zu begreifen. „Nicht zu vergessen“, setzte David mit Nachdruck hinzu, „ewige Jugend und Unsterblichkeit.“  
Doch Michael stand anscheinend nicht der Sinn danach, sich weitere Vorwürfe machen zu lassen. Schließlich, das musste selbst David zugeben, war er nie gefragt worden, ob er all das überhaupt haben wollte.  
„Wie steuere ich das Fliegen?“, fragte Michael, indem er herausfordernd zu David hoch sah.  
David zuckte die Achseln. „Es kommt von selbst. Schau in den Himmel, mach dich leicht …“ Dann lachte er plötzlich. „Denk glückliche Gedanken …“ Seine Brüder kicherten.  
Michael schien sich darum zu bemühen, das Gesagte umzusetzen. Er schloss die Augen, konzentrierte sich – und plötzlich verlor er den Boden unter den Füßen, glitt taumelnd in die Höhe.  
„Wie hoch kommen wir?“, fragte er atemlos, während er mühsam versuchte, seinen Aufstieg in die Luft zu kontrollieren.  
David hatte den Kopf schief gelegt und beobachtete seine Bemühungen mit spöttischem Lächeln. „Ziemlich hoch“, erwiderte er. „Nicht bis zum Mond, fürchte ich, und auch nicht zu anderen Planeten – wir sind nicht Peter Pan und Co, auch wenn wir uns nach seinen verlorenen Jungs benannt haben.“ Paul und Marko lachten. „Aber ziemlich hoch … Wenn du willst, kannst du an die Fenster eines Passagierflugzeugs klopfen.“  
Dann drehte David sich abrupt in Richtung Santa Carla um. „Und jetzt komm … Wir haben nicht die ganze Nacht Zeit.“  
Paul und Marko packten sich je einen der Frog-Brüder, stießen jauchzende Schreie aus und stürzten sich von dem Kliff in die kalte Nachtluft hinab. Dwayne folgte gemessener; er hielt Laddie an der Hand.  
Michael ließ sich wieder zu Boden sinken. Er wollte Sam auf die Arme nehmen, doch da verstellte David ihm den Weg.  
„Nein“, sagte David knapp. „Du kannst deinen Flug kaum kontrollieren. Zu gefährlich für euch beide.“  
Widerwillig ließ Michael es zu, dass David Sam hoch hob und mit ihm auf den Armen wieder in die Luft stieg. Er ließ David nicht aus den Augen, als er seinem Beispiel etwas unkoordiniert folgte.  
Die Letzte, die noch am Klippenrand stand, war Star. Sie sah nachdenklich dorthin, wo Dwayne mit Laddie nach unten abgetaucht war. Doch anders als Michael beherrschte sie das Fliegen schon gut. Nach einem Augenblick erhob sie sich mühelos vom Boden und folgte ihnen.  
Sie reisten mit hohem Tempo durch die Nacht, anfangs dicht über der Meeresoberfläche, dann immer höher steigend, bis sie über den Wolken dahin rasten. Der Wind riss an ihren Haaren und an ihrer Kleidung. Sie waren weit schneller, als wenn sie die Straße genommen hätten. Die Jungs und Laddie schrien und johlten, wie sie es während einer ihrer wilden Jagden auf den Motorrädern getan hätten. Endlich schienen auch Star und Michael ein bisschen von ihrer Begeisterung angesteckt zu werden. Star lächelte plötzlich. Michael dagegen schien von der Erregung des Fliegens überwältigt. Er hatte die Arme ausgebreitet, obwohl das die Aerondynamik etwas behinderte, und einen entrückten Ausdruck im Gesicht.  
Plötzlich war Paul an Michaels Seite und lachte ihn an. „Na, Mikey? Lässt du endlich mal locker, hm?“ Er machte eine Rolle rückwärts, mit dem leblosen Alan in den Armen, und drehte dann, immer noch lachend, ab, um wieder an Markos Seite zu gleiten.  
Michael warf rasch einen Blick zu David und Sam hinüber, um sich zu versichern, dass sein Bruder nicht in Gefahr war. Doch er hätte sich keine Sorgen machen müssen. David hatte nicht vor, Sam fallen zu lassen, und hielt den Jungen sicher in den Armen.  
Als sie das Haus erreichten, parkten sowohl der zerbeulte alte Truck von Michaels und Sams Großvater als auch Lucys Pickup und Max' Corvette im Hof.  
David schätzte, dass es inzwischen etwa zehn Uhr war. Sie lagen gut in der Zeit. Tatsächlich hatten Max und er für diese Nacht vorgehabt, Michaels Wandlung zu komplettieren, auch Sam zu initiieren und dann Lucy mit der Situation zu konfrontieren. Es war komplett anders gelaufen, als geplant, und trotzdem war David zur vereinbarten Uhrzeit am verabredeten Ort, und das Resultat war das gewünschte – zumindest, was seinen Teil der Abmachung betraf. Er grinste zufrieden.  
David verlor an Höhe, und die anderen ließen sich mit ihm nach unten sinken, ohne dass ein Wort gesprochen wurde.  
Michael kam der Boden für seinen Geschmack wohl etwas zu schnell entgegen; er schien damit zu rechnen, zu stolpern oder zu stürzen. Doch nichts dergleichen geschah, und sofort wandte er sich wieder an David. „Gib mir Sam“, sagte er bittend. In seinen Augen stand immer noch Angst.  
David hob spöttisch die Augenbrauen, rührte sich nicht, bis Michael selbst zu ihm trat, und übergab ihm dann seinen Bruder mit deutlich mehr Schwung als nötig.  
Michael nahm Sam so behutsam in Empfang wie nur möglich, und hielt ihn dann wie ein Baby in den Armen. Der Junge wirkte zwar tot, aber auch Michael musste mit seinen ihm noch neuen und unvertrauten Sinnen wahrnehmen, dass da etwas war … Es ließ sich am Ehesten als glühender Funke beschreiben, der im Herzen seines Bruders zu pulsieren schien.  
Mit Edgar und Alan war es genauso. Jeder Vampir konnte spüren, dass bei den Jungen der Prozess der Wandlung eingesetzt hatte.  
Star hielt sich dicht neben Michael. Sie hatte Laddie an die Hand nehmen wollen, sobald sie gelandet waren, doch der Junge blieb lieber an Dwaynes Seite. Paul und Marko trugen nach wie vor die Frog-Brüder, wobei Paul Alan wie einen nassen Sack über die Schulter geworfen hatte, während Marko Edgar deutlich vorsichtiger in den Armen hielt.  
Plötzlich ging die Haustür auf. Lucy trat auf die Veranda. Im Hintergrund, im Dunkel des Eingangsbereiches, war die riesenhafte Silhouette von Max zu sehen.  
„Michael … Oh Gott …! Was ist mit Sam?!“ Lucy stürzte ihnen entgegen und versuchte, ihren Jüngsten aus Michaels Armen zu reißen.  
Doch Michael hielt seinen Bruder eisern fest. „Nicht, Mum“, sagte er fast flehend. „Sam ist …“  
„Er schläft nur“, warf David ein. Er benutzte seinen hypnotischen Tonfall, und Lucys Interesse an Sam und seinem beunruhigenden Zustand erlahmte sofort.  
„Was … was machen diese Jungs hier …?“, fragte sie verwirrt und ließ ihren Blick über die Gruppe der vier jungen Männer schweifen, die sie vermutlich nach wie vor für eine Bande von Motorradrockern hielt. „Sind das … hm … Freunde von dir, Michael? Oh, und das Mädchen … Ich wusste doch, dass da ein Mädchen ist …“ Sie zwinkerte Michael zu, und lächelte dann Star an.  
Max trat aus dem Haus. „Lucy“, sagte er herzlich und breitete die Arme aus. „Darf ich vorstellen: meine Jungs … meine Familie … und bald auch die deine, hoffe ich.“  
David gab ein halb schnaubendes, halb grunzendes Geräusch von sich. Max' Familienseeligkeit versetzte ihn regelmäßig in einen Zustand zwischen Ekel, Widerwillen und Amüsement.  
„Das sind deine Söhne?“ Lucy hatte sich irritiert zu Max umgewandt. „Aber ich dachte … Als sie in deinen Laden kamen …“  
Max machte eine wegwerfende Geste. „Ach … Wie ich schon damals sagte: Es sind wilde Jungs. Sie sind nicht gut fürs Geschäft. Was ihnen fehlt, ist eine Mutter, Lucy.“  
Nun schwenkten Davids Gefühle eindeutig in Richtung Abwehr um. Sie brauchten ganz sicher keine Mutter. Er tauschte Blicke mit seinen Brüdern, die genauso ablehnend aussahen, wie er sich bei dem Thema fühlte. Nur Star schien neutral und abwartend.  
„Willst du nicht diese Mutter sein?“, fragte Max drängend, indem er die Stufen herab kam und sich an Lucys Seite stellte. „Willst du nicht meine Braut werden, Lucy?“ Einen Moment lang sah es fast so aus, als ob Max vor ihr niederknien wollte, aber dann ergriff er nur ihre Hände und drückte sie. Es war eine scheußliche Schmierenkomödie.  
„Mum!“, krächzte Michael. David hätte es begrüßt, wenn die süßliche Szene gestört worden wäre. Aber er spürte Max' Warnung. Also zwang er Michael mit der Gewalt, die ihm das Blut über den Jungen gab, stumm, zu schweigen und stillzuhalten. Michael versuchte noch einmal, zu sprechen, aber kein Laut kam aus seinem Mund. Er sah verwirrt zu David hinüber und schien zu begreifen, dass dieser ihn am Sprechen, ja an jeder Bewegung hinderte, wenn er auch nicht wusste, wie – nur, dass er nichts dagegen tun konnte. Wie eingefroren stand Michael in der Einfahrt und musste stumm zusehen, wie seine Mutter Schritt für Schritt dem Charme eines Vampirs erlag.  
„Ich …“ Lucy lachte unsicher. „Max, das kommt ein bisschen rasch, ehrlich gesagt … Ich bin gerade erst geschieden … Und ich kann das nicht ohne Michael und Sam entscheiden.“  
„Oh, deine Jungs und meine Jungs passen hervorragend zusammen!“, behauptete Max. Sein Lächeln war so breit, dass es fast bis zu seinen Ohren reichte. „Sie sind, sozusagen, als Blutsbrüder geschaffen worden …“  
Paul schnaubte amüsiert. David schüttelte den Kopf und drehte sich zur Seite, so dass Max den angewiderten Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht nicht sehen konnte. Marko kicherte und stieß Dwayne den Ellenbogen in die Rippen. Dwayne verpasste ihm einen Schlag auf den Arm und blieb ernst.  
„Und das Mädchen …? Die … anderen Jungen …?“, fragte Lucy zurückhaltend.  
„Alles Familie!“, verkündete Max, indem er seine Arme erneut in einer umfassenden Geste ausbreitete und sie anstrahlte. „Wir werden eine große, glückliche Familie sein …“  
„Ohne dass der Tod uns scheidet“, flüsterte Paul und gluckste albern.  
Endlich hielt David es nicht mehr aus. „Max, du bist kitschig. Können wir ins Haus gehen und die da aufs Sofa packen oder so?“ Er deutete mit einem Kopfnicken zu den Frog-Brüdern hinüber, die Paul und Marko inzwischen auf dem Boden abgelegt hatten.  
„Lucy?“ Max hob fragend die Augenbrauen.  
„Ich …“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf, dann lachte sie. Es klang unsicher. „Ja, natürlich, kommt rein …“  
„Hab ich da nicht auch noch ein Wörtchen mitzureden?“ Ihr Vater war überraschend in der Tür erschienen. Mit ausgebreiteten Armen versperrte er ihnen den Weg. „Immerhin ist das mein Haus!“  
Max wandte sich mit einem verbindlichen Lächeln an den alten Mann. Benjamin Stills wusste genau, was sie waren. Viele Leute in Santa Carla wussten Bescheid, aber die meisten zogen es vor, ihr Wissen zu verdrängen und so zu tun, als wäre nichts. Dass die Vampire sich meist an Durchreisende hielten und nur selten einen Einwohner verspeisten, machte es ihnen wesentlich leichter.  
Was Stills wollte, war eine Bestätigung seines Hausrechts. Um sie ernsthaft herauszufordern, war er zu intelligent.  
Max spielte mit. „Selbstverständlich“, sagte er höflich und neigte leicht den Kopf. „Es wäre sehr freundlich …“  
„Ach!“, stieß Stills hervor und warf in einer Geste der Kapitulation die Hände in die Luft.  
Dann sah er plötzlich David an, der ihm grüßend zunickte. Sie kannten sich schon sehr lange, und genauso lange ging Stills ihm und seinen Jungs geflissentlich aus dem Weg.  
„Na“, brummte der alte Mann, „um mein Malzbier zumindest muss ich mir bei euch wohl keine Sorgen machen … Aber Finger weg von den Keksen!“  
Michael starrte seinen Großvater verblüfft an. Offensichtlich fragte er sich, was Stills wusste, und woher.  
Max sah den Alten prüfend an. „Ist das eine Einladung?“, fragte er, und trotz aller aufgesetzten Höflichkeit wirkte er lauernd. „An alle?“  
Stills kniff die Augen zusammen. „Verdammt, ja.“ Dann trat er zur Seite und machte den Weg frei. „Will schließlich mein Mädchen und meine Enkel nicht verlieren …“  
„Eine weise Entscheidung“, sagte Max schlicht und trat an Stills vorbei ins Haus. „Kommt!“, rief er von drinnen. David folgte ihm, und dann betraten auch die anderen das Gebäude. Als er die Schwelle überschritt, spürte er ein leichtes Prickeln. Wären sie nicht eingeladen gewesen, dann hätte das Gefühl eher einem Faustschlag in die Magengrube geglichen.  
Unter Michaels Führung brachten Paul und Marko die toten Jungen nach oben. David ging sicherheitshalber mit.  
Michael legte Sam behutsam in dessen Bett. Er deckte seinen Bruder sorgfältig zu und strich ihm das in Unordnung geratene Haar zurecht. David konnte nicht umhin, das aufreizende Rob-Lowe-Poster an Sams Schranktür zu bemerken, ebenso wie das „Born to shop“-T-Shirt, das über seinem Stuhl hing. Er hatte schon eine gewisse Vermutung gehabt, was Michaels kleinen Bruder anging, und fand sie nun bestätigt.  
Die Frog-Brüder legten sie in Michaels Bett. Ebenso wie Sam wirkten sie ausgesprochen tot. Sogar die Leichenstarre hatte inzwischen eingesetzt. Alans Lider waren nicht ganz geschlossen, so dass zu erkennen war, dass seine Augen milchig trüb geworden waren. Michael zuckte vor dem Anblick zurück. Dann überwand er sich, beugte sich zu dem Jungen herab, und schloss ihm die Lider.  
Paul und Marko polterten bereits die Treppe hinunter. David schob Michael aus dem Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter ihnen. Michael wirkte bedrückt, was nicht verwunderlich war, und ging mit gesenktem Kopf vor ihm her.  
„Michael und Sam werden natürlich bei uns leben.“ Max war bereits eifrig damit beschäftigt, Lucy seine Pläne zu erörtern, während er mit großen Schritten im Wohnzimmer auf und ab ging.  
David nahm im Hintergrund Aufstellung, und seine Jungs gruppierten sich lose um ihn herum. Keiner von ihnen sah begeistert aus. Dwayne hatte die Arme um Laddie gelegt, der sich eng an ihn schmiegte.  
Vermutlich auf Lucys Drängen hin hatte Star sich zu ihr auf die Couch gesetzt, auf die Lucy nun auch ihren Sohn gestikulierte. Ihr Vater betrachtete das Ganze aus größtmöglicher Distanz aus einem Türrahmen heraus, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, einen missbilligenden Ausdruck auf seinem bärbeißigen Gesicht, und bildete auf diese Weise einen eigentümlichen Kontrapunkt zu David und dessen Gang.  
„Star auch“, fuhr Max mit Enthusiasmus fort, während Michael sich eher unwillig auf das Sofa fallen ließ. „Ich wünsche mir seit einer Ewigkeit eine Tochter. Außerdem sind sie und Michael ein reizendes Paar.“ Er lächelte den Genannten wohlwollend zu.  
Max setzte wirklich alles ein, um seine von ihm auserwählte Familie einzulullen. David fühlte einen Stich von Eifersucht. Um sie vier hatte er nie so geworben. Allerdings, das musste er zugestehen, hatte Max sie auch nicht selbst geschaffen. Dafür, dass er sie nicht ausgesucht, sondern gewissermaßen aus der Konkursmasse seines verrückten Bruders übernommen hatte, war er ihnen ein guter Vater gewesen.  
„Ich denke, wir sollten auch Laddie hierbehalten …“  
Sofort verstärkte sich Dwaynes Griff um den Jungen. Laddie sah furchtsam zu seinem Beschützer auf und klammerte sich an dessen Jacke fest. „Nein!“, sagte Dwayne leidenschaftlich. „Laddie bleibt bei mir.“  
Max drehte sich überrascht zu ihm um. Dwayne redete selten, und noch seltener widersprach er. David war natürlich auf der Seite seines Bruders, auch wenn er in Bezug auf das Kind Zweifel hatte.  
„Laddie?“, fragte Max forschend. Der Junge sah ihn aus weiten, unruhigen Augen an. „Möchtest du nicht mit Lucy und mir leben? Mit Star, Michael und Sam? Eine Familie haben? Ein Zuhause?“  
Laddie schüttelte wild den Kopf. „Ich will bei Dwayne bleiben!“, stieß er heftig hervor.  
„Bist du sicher, Laddie?“, fragte Max eindringlich. „Der Lebensstil der Jungs … Alkohol, Drogen, Motorräder, und … hm … andere Dinge … ist nicht wirklich das Richtige für ein Kind. “  
„Ich wäre sehr gerne eine Mutter für dich“, warf Lucy leise ein und lächelte Laddie gewinnend an.  
Doch Laddie schüttelte erneut den Kopf. „Ich bleibe bei Dwayne.“  
Nun hatte David genug. „Wenn Laddie bei Dwayne bleiben und Dwayne ihn behalten will, dann bleibt er.“ Er lieferte sich ein minutenlanges Duell der Blicke mit Max, ehe der ältere Vampir schließlich nickte.  
„Gut“, sagte David befriedigt. „Da das geklärt wäre …“ Er ließ ein etwas provozierendes Grinsen sehen. „Es gibt da eine Kleinigkeit, die du der lieben Lucy vielleicht noch mitteilen solltest, ehe sie sich für oder gegen deinen Antrag und deine Pläne entscheidet“, merkte er an, indem er Michaels Mutter spöttisch zunickte.  
„Max?“ Lucy hob fragend die Augenbrauen.  
Max hüstelte unterdrückt. „Nun ja …“, sagte er dann zögerlich. „Es wäre … hm … eine kleine Transformation von Nöten …“  
„Wohl eher eine Transfusion“, kicherte Paul im Hintergrund. Max warf ihm über den Raum hinweg einen strengen Blick zu.  
„Meine Jungs und ich sind … ein bisschen anders“, tastete er sich behutsam vor. „Biologisch gesehen. Aber … nun ja, es hat fast nur Vorteile.“ Er klang bemüht fröhlich. „Michael und Star konnten wir auch schon … hm … überzeugen, ebenso Laddie. Und … hm … die Jungen oben, Sam eingeschlossen … Im Grunde fehlst nur noch du, Lucy.“  
Stills räusperte sich.  
„Ah, und dein Vater, eventuell.“  
„Kann nicht sagen, dass ich von der Idee begeistert bin“, brummte der Genannte. Dann drehte er sich um, so als ob damit alles gesagt wäre, und verschwand in der Küche. Die Kühlschranktür war zu hören, dann das Geräusch einer Bierflasche, die geöffnet wurde.  
„Du wirst niemals alt werden … niemals sterben … Wir werden für immer zusammen sein“, lockte Max an Lucy gewandt.  
„Also wirklich, Max!“ Lucy lachte unsicher. Ihre Stimme klang brüchig. „Sind wir nicht beide ein bisschen zu alt, um noch an Märchen zu glauben?“  
Max seufzte tief. Dann nickte er zu David und seinen Jungs hinüber. „Zeigt es ihr“, verlangte er.  
David gehorchte mit Vergnügen.  
Lucy schnappte nach Luft und starrte ungläubig auf die vier jungen Männer, die sich vor ihren Augen in einem Sekundenbruchteil in alptraumhafte Monster verwandelt hatten. Dann schrie sie, schrill und entsetzt, sprang auf, wandte sich wie Hilfe suchend zurück zu Max – und schrie erneut, als ihr eine fremde Fratze mit rotglühenden Augen und langen, scharfen Reißzähnen entgegenstarrte.  
Michael sah aus, als wollte er aufspringen, um sich schützend vor seine Mutter zu stellen, doch unter Davids stummem Befehl sank er wieder in die Kissen zurück. Alles, was Michael tun konnte, war, etwas näher an Lucy heranzurücken, tröstend ihre Hand zu nehmen, und sie zu ihrem eigenen Besten zurück aufs Sofa zu ziehen.  
„Lucy“, sagte Max bittend und machte einen Schritt auf sie zu, die Hände beschwichtigend erhoben. „Lucy, bitte … Ich bin genau derselbe. Ich sehe nur ein bisschen anders aus … Aber ich bin derselbe Mann, mit dem du Essen warst, mit dem du gelacht hast, der dich geküsst hat …“  
„Oh Gott!“, stöhnte Lucy fassungslos. „Das ...“ Sie riss in plötzlichem Begreifen die Augen auf. „Sam! Sam und seine Freunde! Sie waren dir auf der Spur, sie wussten, was du bist …“  
Max nickte.  
„Aber … Sam! Was hast du mit ihm gemacht?! Warum ist er nicht hier?“ Erst jetzt schien ihr bewusst zu werden, dass ihr Jüngster in der Runde fehlte.  
„Es geht ihm gut“, sagte Max. Er benutzte den eindringlichen, beruhigenden Tonfall, den alle Vampire beherrschten, wenn es darum ging, menschliche Wesen zu beschwichtigen und Verdacht zu zerstreuen. „Dein Sohn schläft nur. Wenn er kommende Nacht erwacht, wird er einer von uns sein … so wie Michael.“  
„Michael?!“ Lucy fuhr zu ihrem Sohn herum.  
Michael nickte, ein bitteres Lächeln auf den Lippen. Er wollte sich nicht vor seiner Mutter verwandeln, aber als sowohl Max als auch David ihn mental dazu drängten, gab er nach und zeigte sein Vampirgesicht, wenn auch nur für Sekunden.  
Lucy schlug die Hände vor den Mund. In ihre Augen stiegen Tränen. „Michael!“, hauchte sie entsetzt.  
Dann fiel ihr Blick auf Star, huschte zu Laddie hinüber. „Und …?“, hob sie mit zitternder Stimme an.  
„Wir alle“, erwiderte Max, der inzwischen wieder in seine menschliche Gestalt zurückgeglitten war. „Alle in diesem Raum … außer dir, Lucy.“ Von der Tür zur Küche her erklang ein Brummen. „Und deinem Vater“, setzte Max hinzu. „Sam und seine Freunde stehen noch am Beginn der Wandlung, aber auch sie werden bald sein wie wir … Vampire.“  
Es war das erste Mal, dass jemand im Raum das Wort aussprach.  
„Vampire“, wiederholte Lucy benommen. „Ihr trinkt Blut … Ihr bringt Leute um …?!“  
Unwillkürlich wanderte ihr Blick zu David und seinen Brüdern hinüber. Sie hatten sich nicht zurückverwandelt und trugen immer noch ihr dämonisches Antlitz zur Schau.  
„Ja“, erwiderte David, der die Show genoss. „Das tun wir.“ Er lächelte kalt.  
„Töten ist keine Notwendigkeit“, warf Max rasch ein.  
David schnaubte verächtlich.  
„Ich unterhalte seit Jahren eine sehr befriedigende Kooperation mit einem Blutspendedienst …“  
Der berühmte Blutspendedienst … David machte ein würgendes Geräusch, in das Paul und Marko sofort einfielen.  
Dann trat David einen Schritt auf Lucy zu. Ein sichtbarer Schauer lief über ihren Körper. Michael drückte beruhigend ihre Hand.  
„Blutspenden hin oder her …“, begann David mit süffisantem Lächeln. „Zur Vollendung deiner Wandlung“, sagte er genüsslich, obwohl Max ihn drohend anfunkelte, „wirst du töten müssen, liebe Lucy. Wenigstens ein Mal …“


	4. Chapter 4

Zu sagen, dass die Jungen bei ihrem Erwachen verängstigt waren, wäre eine grobe Untertreibung gewesen. Sie waren außer sich vor Panik.  
Sam, Edgar und Alan waren auf brutale Weise durch den Transformationsprozess gezwungen worden. Niemand hatte ihnen irgendetwas erklärt. Ihre letzten Eindrücke von der Welt hatten aus grausam zupackenden Klauen und scharfen Zähnen bestanden. Einige derer, mit denen sie künftig in Ewigkeit zusammenleben sollten, waren für ihren Tod verantwortlich. Sam war von seinem eigenen Bruder über die Schwelle gezerrt worden.   
Es gab zwei Arten, einen Menschen in einen Vampir zu verwandeln. Die schonendere, die für die Betroffenen immer noch ein großes Maß an Verwirrung und Schmerzen barg, aber zumindest ein Übergangsstadium und die Möglichkeit zur allmählichen Anpassung bot, war die, die Michael, Star und Laddie widerfahren war. Sie hatten das Blut eines Vampirs getrunken und waren dadurch zu Halbvampiren geworden. Schritt für Schritt hatte der Vampir in ihnen an Macht und Fähigkeiten gewonnen. Doch erst dadurch, dass sie einen Menschen getötet hatten, um sich sein Blut einzuverleiben, waren sie vollständig gewandelt worden.   
Die traditionelle, weil rasche, aber weit brutalere und gefährlichere Art der Wandlung bestand darin, einem Menschen Vampirblut zuzuführen und ihn anschließend zu töten – vorzugsweise, in dem man ihm oder ihr das Leben aussaugte. Das war es, was Sam, Alan und Edgar geschehen war. Allerdings war die Methode risikoreich, und es grenzte an ein Wunder, dass alle drei durchgekommen waren. Die Chancen, diese Form der Transformation zu überleben, lagen bei eins zu eins, was David Michael wohlweislich verschwiegen hatte.   
Dabei hatten David und seine Gang gewissermaßen zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe geschlagen, denn der Tod der Jungen hatte gleichzeitig Star, Laddie und Michael zu Vollblut-Vampiren gemacht.   
David liebte es, wenn die Dinge so glatt und effizient abliefen.   
Er hatte beschlossen, jedem der Neuen einen Aufpasser zur Seite zu stellen. Er selbst würde sich natürlich um Star und Michael kümmern. Da er Edgar für die gefährlichste Neuerwerbung hielt, hatte er ihn Dwayne zugeteilt. David traute Dwayne mehr zu als seinen anderen Brüdern. Um Laddie würde er sich zusätzlich kümmern müssen. Schließlich war es Dwayne gewesen, der das Kind zum Halbvampir gemacht hatte. Mit Alan sollte sich Marko beschäftigen, und mit Sam Paul.   
David hatte weniger Ressentiments gegen Sam als gegen die Frog-Brüder. Sam hatte immerhin einen guten Grund gehabt, die Lost Boys anzugreifen: Er hatte seine Familie verteidigen wollen. Das war etwas, das David verstehen konnte. Außerdem war es ihm nicht entgangen, dass Sam im letzten Moment versucht hatte, die Aktion abzubrechen und Edgar davon abzuhalten, Marko zu pfählen. David vermutete, dass Sam nach all den blutigen und traumatischen Ereignissen der vergangenen Nacht einen Ausgleich brauchen konnte, und er war gewillt, ihm diesen in Form der stets tiefenentspannten Frohnatur Paul zuzugestehen.   
Aktuell sah die Situation so aus, dass David und seine Jungs direkt nach Sonnenuntergang zu Max's Haus geflogen waren, wo Sam, Edgar und Alan ihren totenstarren Tag in einem verriegelten und verrammelten Gästezimmer verbracht hatten. Max hatte in der vergangenen Nacht auch Lucy, ihren Vater und Nanook mitgenommen, doch was er mit ihnen angestellt hatte, wusste David nicht. Momentan waren sie jedenfalls nirgendwo zu sehen oder zu hören. Mit den Lost Boys waren Michael, Star und Laddie gekommen – die drei hatten ihren ersten Tag als Vampire mit dem Kopf nach unten hängend verbracht, Laddie an Dwayne's Seite, Michael eingekeilt zwischen David und Dwayne, und Star zwischen David und Paul.   
Nun drängten sich alle Vampire in dem Zimmer, in dem Max Sam, Edgar und Alan eingesperrt hatte. Die Jungen waren noch nicht wach gewesen, als Max die Tür aufgeschlossen hatte und sie einer nach dem anderen lautlos in den Raum getreten waren. Doch Blut hatte zu Blut gesprochen, und so waren die Jungen wenige Minuten nach ihrem Eintreten zu sich gekommen.   
Ihr Wachwerden verlief allerdings zäh. Sie waren sehr schwach. Schließlich hatten sie fast ihr gesamtes Blut verloren und als Ersatz nur wenige Tropfen von Davids bekommen. Außerdem waren sie verwirrt und konnten nicht einordnen, wie sie an diesen Ort gelangt waren. Sie wussten nicht, was die Vampire von ihnen wollten, und nahmen naturgemäß das Schlimmste an. Ihnen war noch nicht bewusst, dass sie nun von gleicher Art waren. Sie sahen sich von Todfeinden umringt, darunter Sams eigener Bruder. Jede Sekunde rechneten sie damit, angesprungen und erneut Zähnen und Klauen ausgesetzt, gefoltert und getötet zu werden.   
Sam wirkte wie erstarrt. Nachdem er seinen Blick hastig über die Runde hatte schweifen lassen, war er an Michael hängen geblieben. Es war klar, dass Sam sich erinnerte. Michael hatte ihn getötet; ihn gepackt, gebissen und sein Blut getrunken, bis Sam nichts mehr zu geben gehabt hatte. Er war dabei brutal und rücksichtslos gewesen und hatte Sam die bislang schlimmste Erfahrung seines Lebens beschert. Der Junge hatte Todesängste ausgestanden – und stand sie noch aus.   
Sam war offensichtlich klar, dass sein Bruder nun ein Vampir war, dass es keinen Weg zurück für ihn gab. Sein Instinkt, den er noch nicht einordnen konnte, würde ihm auch mitteilen, dass Star und Laddie die Wandlung vollzogen hatten, und dass mit Edgar und Alan etwas anders war.   
Sams Hand tastete nach seinem Hals, fand aber die Wunde nicht, die dort hätte sein müssen. Er wirkte verwirrt, bewegte den Kopf hin und her, blinzelte, lauschte, schnupperte … Es schien so, als sei er noch nicht richtig in der Welt angekommen.   
David konnte sich noch gut an sein eigenes Erwachen erinnern, daran, wie fremd ihm die eigene Wahrnehmung gewesen war. Man hörte plötzlich jedes Rascheln, als ob einem jemand ins Ohr brüllen würde. Das Bild vor den eigenen Augen wirkte hyperreal, und es kamen Farben darin vor, die man noch nie gesehen hatte. Dazu die Gerüche, das übersteigerte Tastgefühl, und dann noch all die anderen Empfindungen und Sinne, über die Menschen überhaupt nicht verfügten … David hatte Stunden gebraucht, um sich halbwegs zurechtzufinden.   
Michael beugte sich zu Sam herab, das schlechte Gewissen ins Gesicht geschrieben, und Sam wich mit einer Plötzlichkeit und Behändigkeit ans Kopfende des Bettes zurück, die nicht menschlich war. Aus weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte er seinen Bruder an, der die nach ihm ausgestreckte Hand hilflos wieder fallen ließ.  
„Sam …“, sagte Michael mit belegter Stimme. „Sammy … Es tut mir so Leid.“  
Neben Sam regte sich nun auch Edgar. Er war sofort in Verteidigungsstellung, kaum dass er halb zu Bewusstsein gekommen war. Hastig zog er seinen Bruder zu sich heran, der einen Laut des Unwillens von sich gab und betäubt blinzelte.   
Edgar war kaum in der Lage, aufrecht zu sitzen. Sein Blick huschte panisch durch den Raum, blieb an der Tür hängen, dann am Fenster, den einzigen Fluchtwegen. Doch zwischen ihm und der Tür standen vier Vampire, zwischen ihm und dem Fenster immerhin zwei. Dazu kam noch, dass das Fenster von innen mit schweren, verriegelten Läden verschlossen war. Von außen war es ebenfalls durch Läden geschützt, aber das wusste Edgar nicht. Was er wusste war, dass er und sein Bruder, und auch Sam, der ihm allerdings im Moment nicht übermäßig wichtig zu sein schien, in einem Raum mit acht Vampiren gefangen waren.   
Unbewaffnet. Geschwächt. Ausgeliefert.   
Dann sah Edgar zu Alan hinüber. Er wollte sich wohl mittels Blicken mit ihm verständigen, doch sobald er seinem Bruder in die nun geöffneten, wenn auch immer noch schläfrigen Augen sah, wich er abrupt zurück. Er prallte gegen Sam und gab einen Laut von sich, der wie der eines tödlich verwundeten Tiers klang.  
Alans Iriden waren goldrot.  
Edgar fuhr zu Sam herum, der ihn desorientiert anstarrte. Auch in Sams Augen loderte das goldene Feuer, und sein Gesicht war scharfkantig.   
Edgar machte ein würgendes Geräusch. Er wollte aufspringen, wusste aber nicht, wohin, und gefror mitten in der Bewegung. Bevor er vollständig in Panik geriet, griff Max ein.   
„Edgar“, sagte er. Seine Stimme war fest und entschlossen. „Sieh mich an.“  
Edgar sah zu ihm hin, schon rein aus Reflex, doch dann fiel ihm wohl ein, dass Vampire hypnotische Kräfte besaßen, und er riss seinen Blick wieder los.   
„Edgar“, wiederholte Max, leise und eindringlich. „Es wird dir nichts geschehen. Du bist jetzt einer von uns. Wie dein Bruder. Wie Sam. Wir sind von gleichem Blut. Blut wendet sich nicht gegen Blut. Sieh mich an.“  
Endlich, widerwillig, gehorchte Edgar. Sein und Max' Blick trafen sich. Max nickte ihm zu. Es war wie ein Gruß, und dann sagte er: „Willkommen in meiner Familie, Edgar.“ Er lächelte, und wandte sich an Edgar's Bruder. „Alan. Auch du bist in meiner Familie willkommen.“ Dann wanderte sein Blick weiter zu Sam, der die Vorgänge mit offenem Mund beobachtet hatte. Die noch unerprobten Reißzähne des jüngsten Emerson-Sprosses waren deutlich sichtbar. „Sam, Sohn meiner liebsten Lucy. Ich freue mich ganz besonders. Willkommen in meiner Familie.“  
Seine nächsten Worte galten allen drei Jungen. „Es ist mir bewusst, dass die letzte Nacht nicht erfreulich für euch war. Durch die Art eurer Wandlung seid ihr bereits Vollvampire. Doch ihr seid noch sehr schwach. Ihr braucht Blut, und ihr braucht es so schnell wie möglich. David hat für jeden von euch eine Art Paten aus unserer Familie ausgewählt. Er wird euch helfen, euch in dieser für euch fremden Welt zurechtzufinden, und er wird der Erste sein, der euch nährt. – Paul?“  
Paul grinste breit, als er seinen Platz an Markos Seite verließ und auf das Bett zu trat. „Hallo, kleiner Bruder“, sagte er zu Sam und hob die Hand zum Gruß. „Gib mir fünf!“ Mit einem Ausdruck des Unglaubens im Gesicht hob Sam die Rechte und klatschte sie eher halbherzig gegen Pauls Handfläche. Paul lachte. „Na … Nicht so schüchtern, Sammy.“  
Michael machte eine unwillkürliche Bewegung. Sammy war der Kosename, den sonst nur er für seinen Bruder verwendete.   
Paul sah zu Michael hinüber. „Dein Bruder hat es sicher nicht bös gemeint“, sagte er zu Sam. „Junge Vampire haben keine Kontrolle über sich, und David hat ihn bis aufs Blut gereizt.“ Wieder lachte er. „Du wirst bald wissen, wie es ist, wenn der Hunger einen überfällt und man an nichts anderes mehr denken kann. Aber fürs Erste, Sam …“   
Pauls rechte Hand veränderte sich. Aus seinen Fingernägeln sprossen Klauen. Er drehte sie von Sam weg, so dass klar war, dass er ihm nichts Böses damit wollte. Dann fuhr er sich mit einer der rasiermesserscharfen Klauen über das linke Handgelenk. Blut wallte auf.   
Paul hielt den Arm mit der Wunde vor Sams Gesicht. Die Nasenflügel des Jungen begannen zu beben, und das Rotgold in seinen Augen gewann an Intensität. Zögernd wanderte sein Blick nach oben, suchte Pauls. Paul grinste und nickte ihm ermutigend zu. Vorsichtig ergriff Sam sein Handgelenk, näherte seinen Mund der blutenden Wunde.   
Edgar machte eine Bewegung, als wollte er Sam wegreißen, doch da war plötzlich Dwayne an seiner Seite und legte ihm warnend die Hand auf die Schulter. Edgar zuckte zurück.   
Sam leckte probehalber und eher zurückhaltend über Pauls blutbedeckte Haut. Einmal, zweimal … Plötzlich schien er von Hunger gepackt zu werden. Er griff fester zu und saugte sich an Pauls Handgelenk fest. Paul zuckte zusammen, als Sam zubiss, um den Quell üppiger sprudeln zu lassen, doch dann lachte er und fuhr Michaels Bruder mit anerkennendem Grinsen durchs Haar.  
Neben ihnen wurde Alan unruhig. Der Geruch des Blutes schien ihn endgültig aufgeweckt zu haben. Er schnüffelte und beugte sich zu Paul hinüber.   
Auf einen Wink von Max trat Marko an seine Seite. „Bruder“, sagte er und berührte Alan an der Schulter. Der Junge sah zu ihm auf. Marko biss sich ins Handgelenk und hielt es Alan hin, der keine weitere Einladung brauchte.   
Edgar rutschte unruhig hin und her, gleichzeitig angezogen und abgestoßen von dem, was er sah und witterte. Seine beiden Naturen kämpften miteinander. Er hatte eine starke Persönlichkeit, und er war nicht gewillt, sie zu Gunsten des Vampirs aufzugeben. Was er noch nicht begriffen hatte, war, dass sie nun untrennbar zusammengehörten, auch wenn sie noch nicht vollständig zu einer Einheit verschmolzen waren.   
Dwayne tippte ihn an. Edgar wirbelte herum und starrte zu ihm hoch, die Fäuste kampfbereit erhoben.  
„Junge … Edgar …“, sagte Dwayne und schüttelte den Kopf. Dann hielt er Edgar sein blutiges Handgelenk unter die Nase. Ein kurzes Zögern, ein zorniges Knurren – dann packte Edgar zu und verbiss sich in Dwaynes Arm. Der Vampir zischte ärgerlich, wehrte ihn aber nicht ab. Dwaynes Blick wanderte zu David hinüber, und es war deutlich 'Warum immer ich?!' darin zu lesen.  
„Weil du mein bester Mann bist, Dwayne“, antworte David für alle hörbar. „Dir traue ich am Meisten zu.“  
Dwayne schnaubte, aber er ließ Edgar weiter auf dessen grobe Art trinken.   
Was die Jungen in ihrer instinktiven Gier nicht wahrnahmen, war, dass sie durch diese Bluttaufe noch enger mit Max und seinem Clan verbunden wurden. Bisher hatten sie nur wenige Tropfen von Davids Blut gekostet. Nun tranken sie sich in einem ekstatischen Rausch an ihren Paten satt. David und seine Brüder hatten ihre Batterien in der vergangenen Nacht in den letzten Stunden vor Sonnenaufgang wohlweislich überreichlich aufgefüllt.   
Die anderen jungen Vampire, Star, Laddie und Michael, wurden allmählich nervös. Sie hatten in der Nacht ihrer Wandlung nur wenig getrunken, und sie waren hungrig.   
David und Max tauschten einen kurzen Blick miteinander. Dann winkte David Star zu sich herüber und bot ihr wortlos sein Handgelenk dar. Einen Moment lang wirkte sie unentschlossen, ehe sie vor ihm niederkniete und seine Hand behutsam in die ihre nahm. Als sie zubiss, war sie so vorsichtig, dass David ihre Zähne kaum spürte. Trotz ihrer Jugend hatte sie eine gute Kontrolle über sich. Aber das war zu erwarten gewesen. Schließlich hatte sie weit länger im Zustand eines Halbwesens gelebt, als selbst Max es für möglich gehalten hätte. Beinahe ein Jahr war verstrichen, ehe sie den letzten Schritt getan hatte, und dieser war nur unter Zwang geschehen.  
Star hörte auf zu trinken, bevor sie völlig gesättigt sein konnte, und ohne dass David sie dazu auffordern musste. Ihm war es Recht so. Er hatte immerhin auch noch Michael abzufüttern, den er jetzt mit einer Kopfbewegung zu sich befahl.   
Michael folgte der Aufforderung nur unwillig, wie hungrig er auch sein mochte. Natürlich ging er nicht auf die Knie. Er sah David herausfordernd in die Augen, als er unnötig brutal zubiss. David knurrte warnend und versetzte ihm mit der freien Hand einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf. Danach benahm Michael sich besser.   
In der Zwischenzeit hatte Max den hungrigen Laddie auf den Arm genommen, damit er nicht unversehens über ein Familienmitglied herfiel. Doch er gab ihm kein Blut. Das war Dwaynes Aufgabe.   
Letzterer hatte genug von Edgar. Nachdem zweimaliges drohendes Grollen und nachdrückliches Schubsen nichts gebracht hatten, verpasste Dwayne dem Jungen einen Handkantenschlag zwischen Hals und Schulter, der einem Menschen das Bewusstsein genommen hätte, Edgar aber nur leicht zusammenzucken und zurückfahren ließ, wobei seine Zähne eine tiefe Furche in Dwaynes Haut rissen. Dwayne fauchte und stieß Edgar mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn. „Manieren!“ verlangte er verärgert. Hätte Edgar nur aus Hunger gehandelt, wäre er nachsichtiger gewesen, aber es war klar, dass der Junge ihn absichtlich provozierte.   
Endlich kam auch Laddie zu seinem Recht. Er flog geradezu in Dwaynes Arme, der sich mit ihm auf dem Schoß auf der Bettkante niederließ. Laddie schmiegte sich an ihn, wobei er sich rasch zu Dwaynes Hals hocharbeitete, um dort seinen Hunger zu stillen. Dwayne ließ ihn gewähren. Die Wunde an seinem Handgelenk hatte sich schon wieder geschlossen. Er und Laddie boten das Bild eines jungen Vaters mit seinem Sohn, der sich wie ein Äffchen an Papa klammerte und von diesem liebevoll im Arm gehalten wurde. Nur Laddies gieriges Schmatzen störte den Eindruck etwas.  
Inzwischen hatten auch Alan und Sam gesättigt von ihren Paten abgelassen. Paul war unter Max' tadelndem Blick dazu übergegangen, einen Joint mit Sam zu teilen. Beide kicherten albern. Marko langte zu ihnen hinüber und griff sich die Tüte, um ebenfalls einen Zug zu nehmen. Dann drückte er sie Alan in die Hand. Alan, der das Zeug sozusagen mit der Muttermilch eingesogen hatte, rauchte wie ein Experte, ehe er den Joint Paul zurückgab. Der Junge hatte vorher schon zufrieden gewirkt – kein Wunder bei der Menge an Blut, die er Marko abgezapft hatte –, doch jetzt wandelte sein Blick sich ins Träumerische. Die ganze Gruppe auf dem Bett, Dwayne und Laddie eingeschlossen, machte einen ausgesprochen entspannten Eindruck – abgesehen von Edgar, der übellaunig am Kopfende kauerte, die Arme um die angezogenen Beine geschlungen, und allen düstere Blicke zuwarf. Den Joint, den Paul ihm anbot, schlug er beiseite. An seiner Stelle griff Dwayne zu. Den Rauch blies er sorgsam über Laddie hinweg.   
David klopfte Michael auf den Kopf, wie man an eine Tür klopft, um ihm zu signalisieren, dass es genug war. So widerwillig, wie er anfangs gewesen war, Davids Angebot anzunehmen, so ungern akzeptierte er nun, dass die Sonderaktion beendet war. Doch er zog sich zurück.   
Da nun alle Neuvampire gesättigt und damit deutlich ausgeglichener und aufnahmefähiger waren, ergriff Max erneut das Wort.   
„Nun“, sagte er, „das ging doch schon ganz gut. – Michael, Sam, als Erstes will ich euch sagen, dass eure Mutter, euer Großvater und auch dein Hund, Sam, wohlauf sind. Lucy hat eingewilligt, es mit mir altem Junggesellen zu versuchen.“ Er lächelte breit. „Sie hat auch schon ein Glas von meinem speziellen Wein getrunken. Ich möchte sie allerdings vorläufig etwas abseits von euch halten. Sie soll die Transformation in ihrem eigenen Tempo vollziehen, und da sie noch kein Vollvampir ist, wäre sie unter euch nicht sicher. So sehr ihr sie auch liebt, eure Natur könnte mit euch durchgehen, und die Folgen brauche ich wohl nicht zu erörtern.“   
Sam und Michael wechselten einen betretenen Blick. Die Sorge um ihre Mutter schien sie einander wieder näher zu bringen.   
„Ihr könnt sie aber nachher kurz sehen, wenn ihr wollt“, fuhr Max fort. „Was euren Großvater angeht … Nun, er ist alt und stur, und es zieht ihn nichts zu unserer Art des Lebens. Aber er könnte für die Jahre, die ihm noch bleiben, unser Wächter bei Tage sein. Wir werden sehen. Fürs Erste habe ich ihn zurück nach Hause gebracht, damit er sich um Haus und Hof kümmern kann. Was Nanook betrifft, so ist er gesund und munter, aber verwirrt durch die Witterung so vieler Vampire und die Gegenwart Thorns. Ich denke, es wäre gut, Sam, wenn du gleich einmal nach ihm schaust. Paul wird dir zeigen, wo er zu finden ist. Es könnte sein, dass Nanook anfangs etwas irritiert reagiert, weil du jetzt anders riechst, aber er wird dich trotzdem wiedererkennen. Wenn du möchtest, können wir ihn ebenso unsterblich machen wie meinen Thorn.“  
Dann lachte Max plötzlich. „Aber was bin ich für ein geschwätziger alter Mann … Ihr jungen Leute wollt jetzt sicher unter euch sein. Ich werde mich also zurückziehen, damit ihr regeln könnt, was geregelt werden muss.“ Mit diesen Worten lächelte er allen noch einmal kurz zu, ehe er sich umdrehte und den Raum verließ.  
'Was geregelt werden muss', dachte David und schnaubte unwillkürlich. Was geregelt werden musste, war vor allem die Rangordnung. Star und Laddie wussten in dieser Hinsicht selbstverständlich schon längst Bescheid, und auch Michael hatte gestern bereits ausgesprochen deutliche Instruktionen erhalten. Es ging also nur noch um die Frogs und Sam. Da konnte er sich kurz fassen.  
„Max hat seine Ansprache gehalten“, sagte er. „Nun kommt meine. Sie wird allerdings wesentlich kürzer. Max ist mein Boss. Ich bin eurer. Wenn ihr Fragen habt, haltet euch an eure Babysitter. Geht mir nicht auf die Eier. Edgar, dich im Speziellen werden wir alle genauestens im Auge behalten. – Und jetzt beginnt der Spaß. Wir haben fünf Motorräder und fünf Beifahrer. Also los.“


	5. Chapter 5

Sie waren auf der Straße, und sie fuhren so schnell, dass Michael und seine alte Honda kaum hinterherkamen.   
Star fuhr wie immer mit David, und Laddie wie gewohnt mit Dwayne. Obwohl es Michael lieber gewesen wäre, sein Bruder wäre bei ihm aufgestiegen, saß Sam auf Davids Anweisung hin mit Paul auf dem Motorrad. Alan war mit seinem Babysitter Marko unterwegs. Keiner der Lost Boys hatte Edgar hinter sich haben wollen, so dass Michael nun den missmutigen Frog an seinem Rücken kleben hatte.   
David führte die Gang auch auf der Straße an. Er schrie seine Freude an der Geschwindigkeit heraus, und Star fiel jauchzend ein, während sie sich eng an seinen Körper schmiegte.  
Star … ihre Wendy, die mit ihren Zweifeln Unruhe in die Gruppe gebracht und ihren Peter und seine Jungs beinahe das Leben gekostet hätte. Nun saß sie wieder hinter David auf seiner Triumph, und sie feierten gemeinsam die Nacht, als wäre nie etwas gewesen. Doch er war vorsichtiger geworden. Es würde lange dauern, bis er ihr wieder vertraute.   
Marko und Dwayne fuhren fast gleichauf hinter David und überboten sich gegenseitig in ihrem Kriegsgeheul. Laddie, dicht an Dwayne gepresst, stieß hohe, juchzende Laute aus. Alan hatte sich von der allgemeinen Begeisterung anstecken lassen und schrie mit den anderen. Auch er saß zwangsläufig eng an Marko gedrückt, doch zumindest für den Moment schien es ihn nicht zu stören.   
Hinter ihnen kam Paul mit Sam. Er fuhr vielleicht am wildesten von allen, brach immer wieder seitwärts aus der Gruppe aus, um Schlangenlinien zu fahren, legte sein Motorrad in den Kurven so schräg, dass sein und Sams Knie fast den Boden berührten, und riss die Maschine, wenn sie nach einem Halt wieder starteten, vorne hoch, so dass sie für Augenblicke nur auf dem Hinterrad stand. David konnte spüren, wie besorgt Michael war, selbst wenn dieser wusste, dass vermutlich selbst ein Sturz bei Höchstgeschwindigkeit keinen von ihnen umbringen würde. Sam allerdings schien die wilde Jagd zu genießen. Er jubelte mit Paul um die Wette und spornte ihn sogar noch zu dessen waghalsigen Stunts an.   
Die Einzigen, die nicht lachten, jauchzten und brüllten, waren Michael und Edgar. Doch auch Michael konnte sich dem Adrenalinrausch nicht ewig entziehen. Als sie von der gewundenen Küstenstraße auf den Strand hinunterfuhren, packte es endlich auch ihn, und er schrie seinen Frust wie seine Lust heraus.   
Hinter Michael grunzte es beleidigt. Vermutlich hatte Edgar das Gefühl, soeben einen Verbündeten verloren zu haben.   
Irgendwo auf dem menschenleeren Strand hielten sie schließlich an und stiegen ab. Sam blieb dabei mit dem Fuß an irgendeinem Teil von Pauls Motorrad hängen und landete mit einem erstickten Aufschrei mit dem Gesicht nach unten im Sand. Die Lost Boys brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus, doch es war nicht höhnisch, sondern einfach nur amüsiert, so dass Sam zuletzt mitlachte, wenn es auch etwas gezwungen klang. Paul streckte ihm die Hand entgegen, um ihm aufzuhelfen, und Sam gelang es – vermutlich mit Pauls heimlicher Duldung – seinen Paten so aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen, dass dieser neben ihm in den Sand plumpste, was zu weiterem Gelächter Anlass gab.  
Weit vom Spülsaum entfernt suchten sie trockenes Holz zusammen und schichteten es unter Dwaynes und Markos Anleitung zu einem Stapel auf, der endlich von David und Paul in Brand gesetzt wurde. Dann versammelten sich alle um das Feuer. Michael zog verblüfft die Augenbrauen hoch, als Paul eine Mundharmonika aus einer Tasche seines verschlissenen Jacketts zog.   
Paul gab ein prustendes Geräusch von sich, halb Lachen, halb Spottlaut. „Was dachtest du denn, Mikey? Dass wir jede Nacht durch die Gegend ziehen und Leute killen? Dass sich unser ganzes Leben nur um Blut dreht? Hast du denn früher von morgens bis abends nur ans Fressen gedacht?“   
Dann begann er, eine komplizierte Melodie zu spielen, die vage an Bob Dylan erinnerte.   
Michael sah zu Sam hinüber. Sein kleiner Bruder saß zwischen Alan und Laddie im Sand und kokelte mit einem Stock herum. Plötzlich sah er auf, so als ob er Michaels Blick gespürt hätte, und lächelte schief. Dann wandte er sich wieder seinem Spiel mit dem Feuer zu.   
Dicht bei Laddie saß Dwayne und zeigte oder erklärte dem Jungen etwas. Neben Dwayne hockte Marko, der gerade nach oben in den Sternenhimmel starrte, und einen Meter weiter David selbst, der Star auf dem Schoß hatte und wie schon so oft mit geschickten Händen ihr von der schnellen Fahrt und dem Seewind verknotetes Haar entwirrte. An ihrer Seite, aber etwas außerhalb des Kreises, kauerte Edgar, und dann kam Michael.  
„Wie wär's mit was, wozu man singen kann?“, schlug Marko plötzlich vor.   
Paul überlegte einen Moment, ehe er „Wild Horses“ von den Stones zu spielen begann. Seiner Forderung getreu fiel Marko singend ein. Er hatte eine gute Tenorstimme, setzte die Töne klar und sprach die Wörter deutlich aus. Nach kurzem Zögern schloss sich Star ihm an. Ihre Stimme war tief für eine Frau, ein voll tönender Alt, und harmonierte gut mit Markos. Als sie fertig waren, applaudierten David, Dwayne, Laddie und Sam, und dann fielen auch Alan und Michael in das Klatschen ein.   
Star lachte, ein bisschen verschämt, und Marko deutete eine ironische Verbeugung an. Paul allerdings war schon zum nächsten Stück übergegangen. Dieses war ein altes Abenteurerlied. Die Lost Boys kannten es gut. Marko sang wieder, und Dwayne und David summten die Melodie mit. Das Lied handelte von langen Ritten, steinigen Pfaden, Sternen, Einsamkeit und Kameradschaft. Sie mochten es.   
Michael starrte in die Flammen. David spürte, dass der neugeborene Vampir schon wieder trübe Gedanken wälzte.   
„Du grübelst zu viel, Michael“, sagte er unvermittelt.   
Michael sah auf und über das Feuer hinweg zu ihm hinüber. In seinen Augen standen Unsicherheit und, vor allem, zahlreiche Fragen.   
Nun gut …   
Star hatte sich zwischenzeitlich zu Dwayne und Laddie gesetzt. Sie machten irgendeine Art von Fingerspiel. David lächelte, als er sie kurz dabei beobachtete.   
Dann sah er wieder zu Michael. „Komm her zu mir“, forderte David ihn auf, und klopfte neben sich auf den Boden. Michael mochte nicht, wie David ihn herumkommandierte, aber er gehorchte trotzdem. Sehr schön.   
Ein Stück vom Feuer entfernt kabbelten sich Marko und Paul im Sand. Sie hatten Stiefel und Jacken ausgezogen und rangen lachend miteinander. Sam stand daneben und sah zu. Es war klar, dass er gerne mit einbezogen werden wollte, aber sich nicht traute, sich ins Getümmel zu werfen. Dann packte Marko ihn am Knöchel und brachte ihn zu Fall, und schon waren es drei Jungen, die lachend im Sand herumrollten.  
Michael sah nachdenklich zu ihnen hinüber. Dann setzte er sich neben David in den Sand.   
„Wir sind eine Familie, Michael“, sagte David eindringlich und legte ihm einen Arm um die Schultern. „Es wird sich schon noch alles sortieren.“ Seine Hand drückte freundschaftlich zu. „Zigarette?“ fragte er dann und zog eine Packung hervor. Michael akzeptierte, und sie rauchten eine Weile schweigend.   
Edgar und Alan saßen nun auch Seite an Seite. Sie sprachen nicht, blickten nur beide in das knackende und prasselnde Feuer. Michael beobachtete, wie Edgar flüchtig Alans Arm berührte und die beiden sich für einen Augenblick ansahen. Edgar schnitt eine Grimasse, und Alan gab ihm einen freundlich gemeinten, brüderlichen Schubs.   
„Ich muss mich bei dir entschuldigen.“   
Michael fuhr überrascht zu David herum.  
David lachte leise, stieß dabei Rauch aus, und redete dann weiter: „Aber für etwas anderes, als du vermutlich denkst. Wir haben dich erschreckt, in jener Nacht in den Dünen, und das tut mir Leid. Ich hatte erwartet, ein ordentliches Blutbad würde dich zur Teilnahme bewegen, aber da lag ich wohl falsch. Du bist zarter, als du aussiehst, Michael – oder stärker.“   
Michael wusste nicht, ob er beleidigt oder geschmeichelt sein sollte, und sah ihn irritiert an. Wieder lachte David, eher er Michael plötzlich durchs Haar strich, ihm die Locken verwuschelte und ihm auf die Schulter klopfte.   
Michael grollte hörbar, tat aber nichts, um ihn zu hindern.  
Das steigerte Davids gute Laune noch. „Es ist okay, Michael“, sagte er grinsend. „Wir sind alle Monster mit Prinzipien.“   
Dann wurde er ernst. „Tatsächlich kommt sowas nur äußerst selten vor. Für ein Massaker dieser Ausmaße, und dazu noch an Einheimischen, brauche ich Max' Genehmigung. Er hat sie gegeben, wenn auch ohne Begeisterung, weil Gregs Gang uns seit Monaten hinterherschnüffelte. Sie hatten Geschichten über uns gehört und wollten wissen, ob sie wahr waren. Sie waren sogar in der Höhle und haben uns beklaut, während wir geschlafen haben. Wären es nur zwei oder drei gewesen, hätten wir sie einschüchtern und so zum Schweigen bringen können. Aber bei einem halben Dutzend Leuten kann immer irgendwer die Klappe nicht halten.“   
David klopfte Asche von seiner Zigarette, sog Rauch ein und blies ihn wieder aus. „Sie waren zu gefährlich geworden. Und ich bin nicht nur für mich verantwortlich, sondern auch für die andern.“   
Er warf einen Blick zu Dwayne, Star und Laddie hinüber, die jetzt einen kleinen Turm aus Treibholz bauten. Erneut huschte ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht.   
Dann fuhr er fort: „Es gibt hier einige Gangs, mit denen wir uns ab und an eine Art von sportlichen Auseinandersetzungen liefern. Aber alle kennen ihre Grenzen. Normale Menschen haben einen gesunden Instinkt, der sie vor uns warnt. Wenn sie in größeren Gruppen unterwegs sind, scheinen sie den allerdings manchmal zu verlieren – selbst die, die wissen oder zumindest eine Ahnung davon haben, was wir sind. Greg und seine Bande waren ein besonders eindrucksvolles Beispiel dafür. Aber es gibt auch einzelne eingeborene Idioten, wie diesen fetten Sicherheitsnazi vom Boardwalk … Der wusste leider auch zu viel, insbesondere, wer für das Verschwinden von Greg und Co verantwortlich sein könnte. Also musste er weg.“   
David drückte den Rest seiner Zigarette aus und zündete sich eine neue an.   
„Normalerweise jagen wir nicht auf diese Art. Max ist sehr alt. Er braucht überhaupt nur selten Blut, und der Zwang zu töten überkommt ihn fast nie. Wenn es soweit ist, dann schleicht er sich in ein Krankenhaus oder Altenheim, mit Blumen in der Hand, und beendet ein Leben, das ohnehin nur noch schwach flackert. Ihm reicht das aus. Wir sind jünger, wir sind wilder, wir haben andere Bedürfnisse, und Max weiß und akzeptiert das. Trotzdem verlangt er von uns, dass wir unauffällig töten – und er hat Recht damit. Wir leben in Zeiten, in denen es auffällt, wenn mal eben ein halbes Dutzend Leute verschwinden. Deshalb müssen wir uns anpassen, wenn wir in Santa Carla bleiben wollen. Und das wollen wir. Wir sind jetzt seit achtzig Jahren hier. Dies ist unsere Stadt. Wir haben nicht vor, wegzugehen.“  
„Achtzig Jahre?!“ Michael starrte ihn entgeistert an.  
David grinste und blies ihm Rauch ins Gesicht, den Michael ärgerlich wegwedelte.   
„Ja, Michael, wir sind alte Leute … praktisch Tattergreise … Wahrscheinlich fällt's uns deshalb nicht so schwer, im Winter, wenn das Nahrungsangebot dünner wird, auf Max' Strategie auszuweichen und die ein oder andere Omi im Altersheim zu besuchen.“ Er lachte.   
„Ich bin zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass wir damit sogar ein gutes Werk tun. Wir suchen uns die Schwächsten und Verwirrtesten aus, die, die schon lange keinen Besuch mehr bekommen. Du hast inzwischen sicher bemerkt, dass wir nicht wirklich Gedanken lesen, aber Gefühle und auch einzelne Bilder aus den Köpfen anderer auffangen können, egal, ob es Menschen, Vampire oder Tiere sind. So wählen wir unser Futter aus.“  
„Futter?!“ Michael starrte ihn empört an.  
David schnaubte spöttisch. „Oh, nun schau nicht so. Gefällt dir das Wort nicht? Glaub mir, wir sind sehr rücksichtsvoll mit den alten Leutchen. Die Frauen halten uns wahlweise für ihre Söhne, Liebhaber oder Ehemänner, die Männer meist für alte Kameraden. Im Winter essen wir viele Veteranen, musst du wissen. Wir spielen ein bisschen mit, auch wenn mal einer der alten Herren in die andere Richtung schwingt und uns für verflossene Liebhaber hält, und sie gleiten ganz sanft und zufrieden hinüber. Was kann daran falsch sein?“  
David griff Michael an der Schulter und rüttelte ihn sacht. „Michael … Du brauchst dich wirklich nicht so zu quälen. Auch im Sommer räumen wir nur die Straßen und die Strände auf. Wir können auf weite Entfernungen wittern, wenn etwas stirbt. Ob ein Alkoholiker dabei ist, in einer Pfütze zu ersaufen, oder sich ein Junkie gerade etwas zu viel Rattengift gespritzt hat, wir wissen es und sind rechtzeitig da, um sie vor ihrem Tod noch etwas zu erleichtern. Ihr Blut ist nicht weniger nahrhaft, nur weil es mit Alkohol oder Drogen versetzt ist. Wir werden auch nicht wirklich high davon, selbst wenn die Erfahrung interessant sein kann. Frag Paul. Er hat sich auf Junkies spezialisiert.“   
Davids Blick glitt zu dem Trio aus Sam, Paul und Marko hinüber, die inzwischen nicht mehr rangelten, sondern nebeneinander auf einem angespülten Baumstamm saßen und etwas rauchten, das nicht nach Zigarette roch.  
„Und wenn jemand in einer dunklen Gasse ein Messer in den Bauch bekommt, dann sind wir auch da, kaum dass er zu Boden gesunken ist. – Wir beschleunigen also in den allermeisten Fällen nur das Ableben von denen, die ohnehin sterben würden. Meist sind es Leute, die niemand vermisst. Diese Tode haben den Vorteil, dass sie nicht untersucht werden, weil sie so offensichtlich scheinen. Keine Behörde lässt einen ausgemergelten Fixer oder ein abgestochenes Bandenmitglied sezieren. Mit Junkies, Säufern, Pennern und Kriminellen sind wir auf der sicheren Seite – genauso wie mit Greisen, Unfallopfern und Sterbenskranken.“  
Michael schüttelte stumm den Kopf. Er schien David nicht ganz zu glauben.  
Sicher, der Eindruck, den Michael von ihnen gewonnen haben musste, sprach gegen sie. Aber war er tatsächlich davon überzeugt gewesen, die Lost Boys würden nachts durch Santa Carla ziehen und wahllos Leute abschlachten? Womöglich noch jede Nacht? Ihm hätte doch klar sein müssen, dass das viel zu auffällig gewesen wäre. Klar, es gab zahlreiche Vermisstenanzeigen, Litfaßsäulen und Ladenwände hingen voll davon. Aber bei weitem nicht alle diese Vermissten stammten aus Santa Carla. Die Stadt zog Streuner und Orientierungslose an, darunter auch viele von Zuhause weggelaufene Jugendliche. Natürlich hingen hier deshalb mehr Poster als anderswo. Viele davon waren vermutlich quer durch die Staaten verteilt. Die Milchkartons mit den aufgedruckten Bildern verschwundener Kinder und Teenager konnte man in ganz Kalifornien und darüber hinaus kaufen.   
„Michael, ich lüge dich nicht an. Schon im eigenen Interesse jagen wir so, wie ich es dir beschrieben habe. Und ich glaube wirklich nicht, dass wir da etwas Böses tun.“   
Er sah Michael direkt in die Augen. „Weißt du, wie vielen Selbstmördern ich schon ein unerfreulich hartes Ende auf den Klippen bei Hudson's Bluff oder auf den Felsen unter der Eisenbahnbrücke erspart habe?“, sagte er eindringlich. „Wie viele verlassene, in ihrem eigenen Kopf eingesperrte alte Damen sich gefreut haben, Marko an ihrem Bett stehen zu sehen? Wie viele Junkies und Alkis dankbar dafür waren, dass Paul sie aus ihrer Kotze aufgehoben hat und freundlich zu ihnen war? Wie viele Leute, die blutend und mit gebrochenen Knochen in ihrem brennenden Auto festsaßen oder auf der Straße lagen, erleichtert waren, Dwaynes Stimme zu hören und von ihren Schmerzen befreit zu werden? – Nein, Michael. Es gibt keinen Grund dafür, dass du dich schlecht fühlst, und von dir und uns als von Monstern denkst.“  
Er hielt Michael erneut die Zigarettenpackung hin, doch diesmal lehnte Michael ab. David zuckte die Achseln und steckte sich die Dritte in Folge an.   
„Michael … Bruder … Du wirst dich schon reinfinden in dieses Leben. Such dir aus, womit du am Besten klarkommst, und töte nach diesen Kriterien. Ich werde dir anfangs helfen, damit du nicht die Kontrolle über dich verlierst und wahllos Leute abschlachtest, und in ein paar Monaten oder Jahren wird das alles für dich selbstverständlich sein. Glaub mir. Ich spreche aus Erfahrung. Und notfalls“ – er grinste – „gibt's ja immer noch Max' Blutspendedienst.“


	6. Chapter 6

Als sie von ihrem Ausflug zurückkehrten und die Motorräder vor Max's Garage parkten, war es schon früher Morgen.   
Sie konnten sich zwischen Sonnenuntergang und -aufgang draußen bewegen, also auch, so lange es noch beziehungsweise wenn es schon hell war. Gefährlich wurde es, wenn die ersten Strahlen der Sonne über den Horizont krochen. Dann war es allerdings auch gleich lebensgefährlich.  
Doch bis dahin war noch über eine Stunde Zeit; mehr als genug, um ihre Schützlinge bei Max abzuliefern und anschließend zu Hudson's Bluff zurückzufahren.   
Max stand schon in der Tür, als sie den Weg heraufkamen, mit Lucy an seiner Seite. Er hatte den Arm um sie gelegt. Beide lächelten, Max allerdings mit mehr Begeisterung. Bei Lucy wirkte es etwas zerbrechlich.  
„Mum!“, rief Sam und rannte, alle vorangegangen Warnungen ignorierend, auf sie zu, um sie in die Arme zu schließen.   
„Sam!“, sagte sie erleichtert, streichelte ihm über den Rücken und zerstrubbelte sein Haar. Dann streckte sie ihrem zweiten Sohn die Hand entgegen. „Michael …“  
Michael umarmte sie kurz, dann zog er sich rasch wieder zurück, als hätte er Angst, er könnte ihr etwas antun, wenn er zu lange in ihrer Nähe blieb.   
David allerdings konnte riechen, dass seine Sorge unbegründet war. Während sie ihren kleinen Ausflug zum Strand gemacht hatten, war Max nicht untätig gewesen. Vermutlich hatte er Lucy in irgendein Krankenhaus oder Altersheim mitgenommen und sie dort dazu gebracht, zu tun, was nötig war, um die Wandlung zu komplettieren. Glücklich sah sie nicht aus, aber erleichtert – vermutlich vor allem, weil sie ihre Söhne wiederhatte.  
Ein Fiepen ertönte, und zwischen Lucy und Max drängte sich etwas in Richtung der Emerson-Brüder durch: Nanook. Sam hatte schon vor ihrer Tour nach dem Hund gesehen, ihn gestreichelt und gefüttert, aber nun warf sich Nanook ihm entgegen, als wären sie tagelang getrennt gewesen, und Sam umarmte, lobte und küsste ihn, als gäb es es kein Morgen.   
Nachdem das Tier sich etwas beruhigt hatte, witterte es misstrauisch in Richtung der anderen Vampire. Seine Freundschaft mit Lucy hatte Nanook offensichtlich schon erneuert und seine Bekanntschaft mit Max zumindest aufgefrischt, aber die anderen waren ihm teils völlig fremd. Zunächst schnupperte er an Michael herum und machte sich mit seinem veränderten Geruch vertraut. Er ließ es zu, dass Michael ihm den Rücken klopfte und ihm durchs Fell fuhr, ehe er dazu überging, die anderen Familienmitglieder zu inspizieren. Schließlich erlaubte er einem nach den anderen, ihn zu streicheln. Laddie war entzückt von seinem weichen, plüschigen Fell, und auch Marko, der jede Art von Tieren liebte, befasste sich ausgiebig mit dem Rüden.   
David selbst tätschelte Nanook nur kurz den Kopf. Er hatte noch nie ein besonders herzliches Verhältnis zu Hunden gehabt. Thorn war daran nicht ganz unschuldig.   
„Bei uns ist alles gut. Alle Unklarheiten beseitigt“, sagte er zu Max, während die anderen schon wieder mit Nanook oder miteinander beschäftigt waren.  
Max nickte befriedigt. „Hier auch“, antwortete er und sah lächelnd zu Lucy hinüber, die gerade von Sam mit einem Wortschwall überschüttet wurde.  
David nickte. „Wie teilen wir uns am Besten auf? Wir holen die ganze Kinderschar heute Abend wieder ab, aber wer soll wo schlafen?“  
Laddie, der die letzten Worte gehört hatte, klammerte sich sofort an Dwayne fest, um dann auch nach Star zu greifen und sie an ihrem Rock zu sich zu ziehen.   
„Na, ich sehe schon …“, kommentierte Max humorig. „Laddie und Star werden wohl mit euch gehen. Ich würde aber Sam und Michael gerne hierbehalten, zumindest für den kommenden Tag. Wir haben einiges miteinander zu bereden.“  
David nickte zustimmend. „Dann nehme ich noch die Frogs mit.“  
Bevor Paul es erlaubte, dass Edgar hinter ihm aufs Motorrad stieg, bestand er darauf, ihn eigenhändig zu durchsuchen und abzutasten.   
„Max hat sie schon durchsucht, als sie geschlafen haben“, erklärte David ihm geduldig.  
„Bist du es, der ihn gleich im Nacken sitzen hat? Nein? Dann überlass' das bitte mir.“ Für ein Mal war es Paul bitterernst.   
„Nichts für ungut, kleiner Bruder“, sagte er zu Edgar, „aber ich hänge an meinem Leben. Würdest du bitte mal kurz die Beine spreizen?“  
Edgar war nicht begeistert, aber er nahm es hin. Schließlich waren Pauls Bedenken nicht unbegründet. Erst eine Nacht zuvor hatte Edgar Marko schwer verletzt. Und Marko war Pauls bester Freund.   
Paul klopfte und strich ihn sorgfältig ab. „Sauber“, stellte er fest. Dann deutete er mit einer einladenden Geste auf sein Motorrad, und Edgar stieg hinter ihm auf, ohne ein Wort über den Zwischenfall zu verlieren.   
David gab ordentlich Gas, auch wenn der Sonnenaufgang immer noch eine sichere Zeitspanne entfernt war. Doch man konnte nie wissen, was einem auf dem Weg begegnen würde, und gerade mit den Neulingen hatte er lieber ein paar Minuten mehr Spielraum.   
Mit den anderen war er oft genug gefährlich kurz vor Sonnenaufgang in die Höhle zurückgekehrt. Einmal hatten sie sogar Brandblasen abbekommen. Zum Glück war die Sonne in den ersten Minuten, in denen sie sich über den Horizont schob, noch schwach, so dass sie nicht gleich in Flammen aufgegangen waren. Aber es war verdammt knapp gewesen. Seitdem ließen sie mehr Sorgfalt in ihrer Zeitplanung walten.   
Sie parkten die Motorräder wie immer in einem ausgedehnten Gebüsch kurz vor Hudson's Bluff. Laddie rannte mit Star, die er an der Hand hinter sich herzog, vorne weg und auf die Treppe zum Ufer zu. David pfiff sie zurück, ehe sie die Stufen betreten hatten. Auch hier konnte man nie sicher sein, was einen erwartete. Es kam immer wieder vor, das Menschen in die Höhle eindrangen.   
Marko reagierte auf Davids Wink und setzte sich an die Spitze der Gruppe, als sie die Treppen hinabstiegen. Doch ihre Vorsicht war überflüssig. Der kleine steinige Strand lag verlassen, und es war keine Witterung von etwas Fremdem feststellbar.   
Sie hatten keine Menschen dabei, daher verzichteten sie auf Fackeln. Auch in völliger Dunkelheit fanden sie sich mühelos zurecht – Vampire verfügten über Echo-Ortung. Die große Höhle war ohnehin nie ganz dunkel, da durch ein Loch im Fels das Mondlicht hereinfiel. Erst in den Gängen und kleineren Höhlen wurde es richtig finster.  
Inzwischen spürten sie alle den herannahenden Tag, der sie träge und schläfrig machte. Hintereinander glitten sie durch den Tunnel zu ihrer Schlafkammer.   
David scheuchte die anderen in der ihm am Besten erscheinenden Reihenfolge nach oben an die Metallstreben und -rohre, die von dem alten Hotel übriggeblieben waren.   
„Dwayne, Laddie, Star“, befahl er, indem er auf eine Stange weit oben und fast in der Mitte der Kaverne deutete. Sie hatten zwar in der letzten Nacht alles abgerissen und in einen der Tunnel geschafft, was es einem Menschen ermöglichen könnte, sie noch einmal in ihrer luftigen Höhe zu erreichen und anzugreifen, aber dennoch wollte er das Kind und seine beiden Ersatzeltern am sichersten Platz haben.   
Star zog Laddie die Stiefel aus, während Dwayne schon barfuß neben ihnen stand und wartete. Dann nahmen die beiden Laddie, der das Fliegen erst in Ansätzen beherrschte, an den Händen und schwebten mit ihm nach oben. Der Junge wirkte etwas besorgt. Es war erst seine zweite Nacht an der Stange, und wie gestern setzte er sich zunächst darauf, ehe es ihm mit Hilfe von Star und Dwayne gelang, seine Klauen auszufahren und sich an ihnen kopfüber nach unten hängen zu lassen.   
Die Frog-Brüder hatten das Geschehen nervös und, in Alans Fall, mit offenem Mund verfolgt.   
David grinste, als er auf ein robustes Metallrohr zeigte, und kommandierte: „Alan, Marko, Paul, Edgar. Hopp.“  
Alan und Edgar sahen ihn ratlos an.   
Paul gluckste vergnügt. „Zieht die Schuhe aus“, empfahl er.   
Wenig begeistert folgten die beiden seinem Vorschlag.   
„Alan, du zuerst“, verlangte David.   
„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich da wirklich hoch will“, wagte Alan, schwach zu protestieren.   
„Keine Sorge.“ Marko tätschelte grinsend seine Schulter. „Wenn du erstmal oben bist, greift dein Instinkt – buchstäblich. Komm.“ Er bot Alan eine Hand. Der Junge betrachtete sie skeptisch, als ob sie ihn beißen könnte, doch dann ergriff er sie. Paul packte seine andere Hand, und wie eben Star und Dwayne mit Laddie, stiegen er und Marko mit Alan in ihrer Mitte in die Höhe. Sie setzten ihn zunächst auf dem Rohr ab. Alan starrte auf seine nackten Füße, die bislang kein Anzeichen von Klauenwachstum erkennen ließen, dann auf den fünf oder sechs Meter unter ihm liegenden Felsboden. Es war unverkennbar, dass er sich nicht wohl in seiner Haut fühlte.   
„Auf, Brüderchen“, sagte Marko freundlich. Er schwebte vor Alan in der Luft. Jetzt ergriff er ihn an den Fußknöcheln. „Lass dich einfach nach hinten fallen. Ich halte dich fest.“  
Alan wirkte äußerst skeptisch. Er schloss kurz die Augen, aber er riss sie wieder auf, als er unvorbereitet Pauls Hände auf den Schultern fühlte.   
„Na los,“ forderte Paul ihn auf. „Jetzt kannst du wirklich nicht mehr fallen.“  
Alan schluckte, doch dann lehnte er sich nach hinten gegen Pauls stützende Hände, der ihn an den Schultern festhielt und langsam nach unten sinken ließ, während Marko Alan an den Knöcheln gepackt hielt. Und dann, als Alan in einem Winkel von etwa sechzig Grad zur Stange angekommen war, passierte es plötzlich: Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde verformten sich seine Füße, Klauen schossen aus seinen Zehen und packten zu. Paul und Marko hielten ihn noch einen Moment lang fest, bis auch Alan klar war, dass er nun aus eigener Kraft an der Stange hing. Dann ließen sie ihn los und applaudierten übertrieben, aber für ihre Verhältnisse nicht allzu spöttisch. Laddie pfiff anerkennend.   
„Gut gemacht“, kommentierte David von unten. „Jetzt du, Edgar.“  
Edgar, entschlossen, nicht hinter seinem Bruder zurückzustehen, ergriff die dargebotenen Hände von Marko und Paul sofort. Doch als sie in die Höhe stiegen, sah David ein bösartiges Glitzern in Markos Augen.  
„Marko“, warnte er. „Du lässt ihn nicht los, hast du mich verstanden?!“  
Marko zog einen Flunsch, nickte aber.  
Nun schien Edgar verständlicherweise verunsichert.   
David ärgerte sich. Egal, was irgendwann zwischen einzelnen Klanmitgliedern vorgefallen war, sie mussten sich alle immer und unter allen Umständen aufeinander verlassen können. Es ging nicht an, dass sich einer von ihnen unter seinen Brüdern und Schwestern nicht sicher fühlen konnte.   
Natürlich ließ Marko Edgar nicht los, nachdem David es ihm ausdrücklich verboten hatte. Aber hätte David nicht rechtzeitig reagiert, dann hätte er es getan, und Edgar wäre fortan noch unzugänglicher und misstrauischer gewesen.   
Der Junge bemühte sich, sich seine Angst nicht anmerken zu lassen, und es gelang ihm, die Stange wesentlich schneller zu packen, als das bei seinem Bruder der Fall gewesen war. Aber er sah angespannt aus und schien seiner Fähigkeit, sich auf diese Weise den ganzen Tag über festzuhalten, nicht zu trauen.   
David traf eine Entscheidung. „Marko, häng dich zu Paul. Ich schlafe neben Edgar.“ Dann kickte er seine Stiefel herunter, machte einen Salto nach oben und hing sicher an dem Rohr.   
„Du fällst nicht“, sagte er zu Edgar. „Und wenn doch, dann halten wir dich fest. Komm, gib mir deine Hand.“  
Edgar starrte ihn zwei oder drei Sekunden lang verblüfft an, aber dann tat er, wie befohlen.   
„Marko, Paul, auf eure Plätze. Paul, nimm Edgars andere Hand.“  
Paul gab einen unwilligen Laut von sich. Normalerweise schliefen sie mit vor der Brust gekreuzten Armen, und alle anderen Positionen waren im Vergleich dazu eher unbequem. Selbstverständlich nahm Paul trotzdem Edgars Linke und rutschte grummelnd an der Stange hin und her, um den Abstand zu finden, der ihm einen halbwegs entspannten Schlaf erlauben würde.  
Als Paul schließlich seinen Platz gefunden hatte und Ruhe an den Stangen eingekehrt war, nickte David zufrieden.   
„Schlafenszeit“, verkündete er. „Bis morgen Abend. Träumt was Schönes … “


	7. Chapter 7

Der nächste Abend fand sie alle in Max's Esszimmer, jeden mit einem großen Glas auf Körpertemperatur erwärmten Blutes aus Max' Vorräten vor sich. Nur der Hausherr selbst und Lucy waren abwesend. Max hatte sie in ein Restaurant auf dem Pier ausgeführt und David erneut die Aufsicht über den Rest der Familie überlassen.   
Paul hatte einen Finger in seinen Drink gesteckt und rührte mit zweifelndem Blick darin herum. David und Dwayne hatten ihre Gläser bereits heldenhaft in einem Zug geleert. Nur Marko trank die Plörre freiwillig.   
Um den Tisch herum blinkte und leuchtete es in allen Farben. Max war im Herzen ein großes, wenn auch sehr altes Kind, und er liebte Leuchtreklamen, Puzzles, die im Dunkeln leuchteten, und Dinge, die man nur mit viel Fantasie als Kunst bezeichnen konnte. Außerdem sammelte er Modelle, vor allem von Jahrmarktsattraktionen wie Riesenrädern und Karussellen. Die meisten davon bewegten sich auch noch, und manche spielten sogar Musik.   
Es war ziemlich schrecklich.   
Sam und Laddie allerdings schienen Davids Abscheu nicht zu teilen. Ausnahmsweise war Laddie ohne Star oder Dwayne im Schlepptau unterwegs. Er und Sam durchstöberten die Räume im Erdgeschoss und untersuchten jedes einzelne von Max' verrückten Dekorationsobjekten. Gelegentlich stießen sie Laute des Entzückens oder der Überraschung aus. Einmal schepperte und klirrte es bedenklich, doch David beschloss, es nicht gehört zu haben.  
Unterstützt wurden die Jungen bei ihrer Erkundungstour von Thorn und Nanook, die sich miteinander angefreundet hatten, seit Nanook es Thorn großzügig erlaubt hatte, sich aus seinem Futternapf zu bedienen. Es wäre ihm vermutlich auch nicht bekommen, wenn er dem Höllenhund Widerstand geleistet hätte. Nun waren die beiden den jüngsten Familienmitgliedern dicht auf den Fersen und versuchten immer wieder, ihre Nasen in Laddies Jacken- und Hosentaschen zu stecken, weil er darin wie üblich ein paar zerkrümelte Kekse, den Rest eines alten Käsebrötchens und einen halb geschmolzenen Schokoriegel aufbewahrte.   
David seufzte innerlich. Babysitter war nicht gerade sein Traumjob. Gut, dass es Dwayne und Star gab …   
Star saß zwischen David und Michael. Sowohl sie als auch Michael starrten das Blut in ihren Gläsern, das sich allmählich in rote Blutkörperchen und Plasma aufzuteilen begann, mit Widerwillen im Gesicht an. Die beiden hatten ihre Drinks gehorsam halb geleert und konnten sich nun nicht mehr zum Weitertrinken überwinden.  
„Kippt's runter“, riet Paul. „Dann habt ihr's hinter euch.“ Er selbst allerdings spielte immer noch mit seinem Glas herum, ohne dass er bisher einen Schluck von dem Blut getrunken hatte. Offensichtlich wartete er auf eine Chance, das Gesöff unauffällig loszuwerden. Plötzlich schien ihm die Erleuchtung zu kommen.  
„He, Ed, Al!“ rief er über den Tisch. Die Frog-Brüder hatten ihre Gläser zügig geleert, nachdem Dwayne ihnen erklärt hatte, dass sie mit vollem Magen weniger gefährlich für Sterbliche waren und sich in ihrer Gegenwart besser würden kontrollieren können.  
„Wollt ihr noch mehr Kontrolle?“, fragte Paul hoffnungsvoll und schob sein Glas ein Stück weit in ihre Richtung.   
Edgar grunzte. „Hast du dir irgendwann in den letzten Tagen – oder Nächten – mal die Hände gewaschen?“, fragte er zurück.   
Paul hielt sich prüfend die blutbesudelten Finger mit den vor Dreck schwarzen Fingernägeln und Flecken von Motoröl vor die Augen. „Öh …“, machte er schuldbewusst.  
Edgar verdrehte die Augen. Nach einem kurzen Blickwechsel mit seinem Bruder ergriff er das Glas und trank es mit einem fatalistischen Gesichtsausdruck in einem Zug halb leer, ehe er es Alan reichte, der den Rest mit Todesverachtung herunterkippte. Dann schubste er es zurück zu Paul, wo es schlitternd neben den leeren Gläsern von Sam und Laddie zum Stehen kam. Laddie hatte kein großes Gewese um die Sache gemacht, er aß und trank sowieso fast alles, was man ihm in die Hand drückte, und Sam hatte sich die Nase zugehalten und das für ihn bestimmte Blut in wenigen Schlucken heruntergewürgt, weil es im Haus so viele so viel spannendere Dinge zu tun und zu entdecken gab – insbesondere, wenn Max nicht da war, um ihn daran zu hindern.   
„Trinkt aus“, sagte David an Star und Michael gewandt. „Wir wollen los.“  
Michael grunzte angeekelt, ehe er dem Beispiel seines kleinen Bruders folgte und das Blut unter Ausschaltung zumindest seines Geruchssinns herunter zwang. Star warf David einen flehentlichen Blick zu. Als er zur Antwort nur die Brauen hob, trank endlich auch sie widerwillig ihr Glas leer.   
„Sam! Laddie!“, rief David, und kurze Zeit später tauchten die beiden Jungen mit viel Gekicher und Gepolter zusammen mit den Hunden in der Tür zum Esszimmer auf. „Setzt euch hin“, sagte David, und, während die Kinder noch dabei waren, seiner Aufforderung Folge zu leisten: „Habe ich die Aufmerksamkeit von allen?“   
Marko stieß Paul in die Seite, der dabei war, mit dem restlichen Blut, das sich am Boden der Gläser gesammelt hatte, psychedelische Muster auf die Tischplatte zu malen. Paul sah von seinem Werk auf und grinste David breit an. „Jo, Mann, was geht?“  
„Du gehst“, erwiderte David. Manchmal ging Paul ihm auf die Nerven. Er kannte niemanden, dem Paul nicht regelmäßig ganz gravierend auf die Nerven ging.   
Auf Pauls verständnislosen und etwas beleidigten Blick hin ergänzte David: „Mit Marko, Alan und Edgar. Auf die Jagd. Unauffällig.“  
Paul zeigte ihm lachend die Zähne. „Alles klar, Boss!“, bestätigte er und salutierte ironisch.   
Marko zog eine Grimasse. „David“ –   
„Nein!“, unterbrach David ihn energisch, noch ehe er anfangen konnte, sich zu beschweren. „Ihr müsst lernen, miteinander auszukommen. Je mehr Zeit ihr gemeinsam verbringt, desto besser. – Edgar, wenn du den beiden Ärger machst, bekommst du's mit mir zu tun.“  
Nun war es an Edgar, eine Grimasse zu ziehen.   
„Dwayne, du gehst mit Laddie und Star. Seid uncool. Besucht das Krankenhaus.“  
Dwayne sah nicht begeistert aus, aber er nickte.  
„Michael, du kommst mit mir. Sam, du auch. Und, Sam, das ist keine Spaßveranstaltung – wir gehen raus, um Leute zu töten. Also reiß dich zusammen.“  
Sam hob beide Augenbrauen. „Ich dachte, ich hätte irgendwo, irgendwann, von irgendwem gehört, es würde Spaß machen, ein Vampir zu sein“, nörgelte er. „Und jetzt werden wir ständig rumkommandiert …“  
„Er hat Recht, Davey“, schaltete Paul sich ein. „Was ist los mit dir? So bist du doch sonst nicht. Mach dich mal locker.“ Er schob David einen Joint über den Tisch.   
Marko nickte zustimmend, die Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich zusammengepresst. Auch Dwayne musterte ihn mit Vorwurf im Blick.  
Na großartig.  
David holte tief Luft. „Hört mal.“ Er sah einen nach dem anderen an, zuerst seine Jungs, dann die Neuen. „Ich habe jetzt die Verantwortung für doppelt so viele Leute wie vorher, und vier davon sind Kinder … Wie soll ich das auf die Reihe bekommen, wenn ich alles mit jedem einzelnen von euch ausdiskutieren muss? Hm? Ich muss uns alle schützen – unter Umständen sogar voreinander. Oder hat jemand vergessen, was vorletzte Nacht mit Marko passiert ist?“   
Edgar und Alan starrten vor sich auf die Tischplatte. Sam hatte seine Hände in Nanooks dichtem Fell vergraben und mied ebenfalls die Blicke der anderen.  
Paul trommelte mit den Fingern einen Rhythmus auf den Esstisch. „Trotzdem musst du uns nicht dauernd rumscheuchen. Das ist uncool“, sagte er. Dann kippte er seinen Stuhl nach hinten und schwang die Stiefel auf die Tischplatte. „Tags pennen, nachts Party … weißt du noch? Außerdem, was ist mit dieser Patengeschichte? Erst sagst du, ich soll mich um Sammy kümmern, dann nimmst du ihn mit, wenn's auf die erste Jagd geht? Denkst du, ich pack das nicht?“  
„Wenn ich dich für unfähig halten würde, dann würde ich dich wohl kaum mit Edgar losschicken“, erwiderte David trocken.   
„Müssen wir überhaupt … jagen?“, warf Edgar ein. Er klang bockig. „Wozu haben wir dann eben das Zeug hier runtergewürgt?“ Er deutete auf die leeren Gläser. „Das war mehr als ein halber Liter Blut für jeden, zumindest für Al und mich. Reicht das nicht für eine Nacht?“  
Wunderbar. Jetzt fielen sie ihm alle in den Rücken, einer nach dem andern.  
„Außerdem“, warf Alan ein, „müssen wir uns mal wieder im Laden sehen lassen. Unsere Eltern sind zwar Kiffer, aber sie sind nicht so dauerbreit, dass sie nicht merken, wenn wir tage- und nächtelang nicht nach Hause kommen. Und ohne uns geht gar nichts im Laden. Unsere Ellis schaffen gerade noch die Vormittagsschicht. Jetzt, wo wir nur noch nachts arbeiten können, müssen wir jemanden für die Nachmittage einstellen, oder wir sind in ein paar Wochen pleite.“  
„Ihr wollt arbeiten?“, fragte Marko verblüfft. „Wollt ihr Max nicht fragen, ob er euch auch noch offiziell adoptiert?“  
„Unser Comicladen ist der beste in der ganzen Gegend!“, gab Alan mit stolzgeschwellter Brust zurück.  
Edgar ergänzte: „Unsere Familie hat ihn schon seit fast zwanzig Jahren, und“ –   
„Ja, wissen wir“, fiel Marko ihm ins Wort. „Wir waren am Eröffnungsabend das erste Mal drin. Und dann immer mal wieder.“  
Paul grinste. „Aber das wisst ihr doch, oder? Ihr seid doch hier geboren.“   
„Wir haben euch schon als Babies zwischen den Comicauslagen rumkrabbeln sehen“, sagte Marko. „Du warst ein ganz besonders süßes Baby, Edgar. Mit dicken roten Bäckchen, und immer mit Essen bekleckert.“ Er lachte, als Edgar ihn entsetzt anstarrte. Auch jetzt waren die prominenten Wangen des Jungen sichtbar rot.   
Dwayne nickte langsam. „Und auch wir können euch nicht entgangen sein, als ihr älter wurdet. Ihr müsst schon früh gewusst haben, was wir sind, eurem Verhalten als Kinder nach zu urteilen. Die großen Kreuze an euren fünf- oder sechsjährigen Hälsen in einem sonst komplett areligiösen Haushalt waren recht eindeutig.“   
„Jeder, der hier geboren ist, kennt uns und weiß, was wir sind“, schaltete David sich ein. „Ohne die Bestätigung von euren ebenfalls hier geborenen Eltern, die wir auch schon als Babys kannten, dass wir hier schon sehr lange rumlaufen und dass man am Besten einen weiten Bogen um uns macht, wenn man keinen Ärger will, wärt ihr doch gar nicht auf die Idee gekommen, in eurem Alter noch Vampirjäger zu spielen – oder?“  
Edgar schnaufte abfällig und zuckte die Achseln. „Vielleicht nicht“, gab er dann zu.  
„Wie alt seid ihr überhaupt?“, fragte Sam neugierig.  
„Achtzig plus irgendwas“, murmelte Michael.  
Sam starrte erst seinen Bruder, dann die Lost Boys mit offenem Mund an. „Boah … echt jetzt?“  
David fand seine Verblüffung irgendwie herzerwärmend. „Ja“, antwortete er grinsend. „Wir sind alle vor 1890 geboren. Und 1906 hat Max' Bruder uns zu Vampiren gemacht.“  
„Alle zusammen?“, fragte Sam. „Ich meine, kanntet ihr euch vorher? Wart ihr Freunde oder so?“  
„Oder so“, sagte Dwayne. „Wir kommen alle aus San Francisco, und wir kannten uns schon ein paar Jahre. David und ich am Längsten, dann kam Paul, zuletzt Marko.“  
„Wir waren eine Bande von kleinen Kriminellen“, ergänzte David. „Taschendiebstähle, Trickbetrug … nichts Ernstes. Keine Räuber oder Mörder, falls ihr das denkt.“  
„Und Max' Bruder …?“  
„Wir haben den Fehler gemacht, ihn zu überfallen“, sagte David. „Er hat zurückgeschlagen und Marko schwer verletzt. Wäre er kein Vampir gewesen, dann wären wir in der Nacht tatsächlich zu Mördern geworden – oder ich zumindest. Statt dessen bekam er uns in seine Klauen.“  
„Wir sind seiner … überwältigenden Persönlichkeit ziemlich schnell erlegen“, erklärte Marko. „Wir alle, nur David nicht.“  
„Davey war unser Boss, damals schon“, sagte Paul. „Und es gab noch jemanden, der zu uns gehörte: Jasper.“ Er sah Michael an, der wiederum fragend zu David sah.  
„Ja, Jasper.“ David wurde das Herz schwer, als er den Namen aussprach. „Michael, als ich dich zum ersten Mal gesehen habe, dachte ich, du bist Jas.“  
„Wir alle dachten sowas in der Art“, bestätigte Paul. „Und manchmal denk' ich's immer noch. Ihr seid euch zu ähnlich.“  
Michael schüttelte irritiert den Kopf. „Glaubt ihr an Wiedergeburt und so'n Kram? Ehrlich?“  
„Es bist nicht nur du, Michael“, erwiderte David. „Es ist auch Star. Ich habe sie zu uns geholt, weil sie einer Frau gleicht, die ich … kannte … damals. Ihr Name war Anastasia.“  
„Klingt wie eine russische Prinzessin“, warf Edgar trocken ein.  
David lachte leise. „Das war sie auch.“  
„Was …“ Sam schluckte. „Was ist mit ihnen passiert?“  
„Jas verbrannte, als das Hotel einstürzte“, antwortete Dwayne, ohne jemanden anzusehen.   
„Das versunkene Hotel, in dem wir jetzt leben“, ergänzte Paul.  
„Jasper war Dwaynes Bruder“, erklärte Marko. „Sein richtiger Bruder, nicht so wie wir.“  
„Sei still“, sagte Dwayne, und Marko verstummte.   
„Anastasia hat sich von den Klippen bei Hudson's Bluff gestürzt, als sie erfuhr, was ich geworden war … und was auch sie werden würde“, sagte David bitter.   
„Ich hab nicht vor, mich irgendwo runterzustürzen“, warf Star rasch ein.  
„Wie schön für dich“, kommentierte Marko giftig.  
„Frieden“, sagte Dwayne plötzlich. „Frieden, Leute.“ Er stand auf und machte eine Bewegung, als wollte er den Raum verlassen. Sofort war Laddie auf den Beinen und klammerte sich an ihn. Dwayne zögerte einen Moment, dann nahm er den Jungen auf den Arm. Laddie umschlang seinen Hals und schmiegte sich an ihn, diesmal allerdings, ohne ihn zu beißen.   
„Star, kommst du?“, fragte Dwayne.   
Sie stand wortlos auf und trat an seine Seite.  
„Wir fliegen zum Krankenhaus“, sagte Dwayne in Richtung Wand.  
„Okay, Bruder“, erwiderte David. Seine Stimme klang weicher, als er wollte. „Pass auf die beiden auf – und auf dich auch.“  
Als die drei das Esszimmer verlassen hatten, sagte David zu Paul und Marko: „Ihr zwei fahrt oder fliegt, das ist mir gleich, mit Edgar und Alan zu ihrem Laden, damit sie dort nach dem Rechten sehen können.“   
Die Frog-Brüder sahen ihn überrascht an. Ein vorsichtiges Lächeln erschien auf Alans Lippen, und Edgar straffte seinen Körper, als würde er sich einsatzbereit machen.  
„Passt auf, dass sie niemanden essen. Und anschließend schaut ihr euch in den Straßen und am Strand um und sorgt dafür, dass sie jemanden essen.“  
Alans Lächeln gefror.


	8. Chapter 8

Michael hatte nachdrücklich darauf bestanden, dass Sam diesmal mit ihm auf dem Motorrad fuhr. David begann allmählich zu verstehen, wie Max sich fühlen musste, wenn seine Söhne immer und immer wieder gegen seine Wünsche und Befehle rebellierten, Nacht um Nacht, Jahr um Jahr, Jahrzehnt um Jahrzehnt.  
Kurz hatte David in Erwägung gezogen, überhaupt nicht fahren, sondern zu fliegen, doch irgendwie war ihm nach dem anstrengenden Einstieg in den Abend nach einem Ritt auf seiner Maschine. Trotzdem fuhr er mit Rücksicht auf Michael und dessen alte Möhre langsamer, als er es normalerweise getan hätte.  
Edgar hatte Recht. Es war nicht nötig, dass sie diese Nacht noch jagten, nachdem sie schon die Blutkonserven getrunken hatten. David und seine Brüder mussten ohnehin nur ein- oder höchstens zweimal in vierzehn Tagen töten – oder alternativ so viel Blut zu sich nehmen, wie man im Allgemeinen aus einem erwachsenen Menschen herausbekam. Die Neuen allerdings brauchten mehr. Am Besten war es, wenn sie täglich tranken, je nach ihrer Größe, ihrem Gewicht und ihrem Maß an Selbstbeherrschung zwischen einem halben und einem Liter, oder, anders ausgedrückt, das Blut von einem bis zwei Menschen pro Woche.  
Blutkonserven als alleinige Nahrung wären grundsätzlich möglich, wenn auch auf die Dauer für die betroffenen Vampire unbefriedigend gewesen. Aber sowohl David als auch Max wollten, dass die Neulinge möglichst schnell alles lernten, was sie zum Überleben brauchten. Gerade die letzten Nächte hatten ihnen wieder einmal gezeigt, dass man nie sicher sein konnte … Im Fall der Fälle mussten Michael und die anderen auf eigenen Füßen stehen können. Dazu gehörte auch, zu lernen, wie man sich als Vampir in modernen Zeiten ernähren konnte, indem man verstohlen tötete, ohne verdächtige Spuren zu hinterlassen.  
Während sie über die nächtliche Küstenstraße rasten, witterte David in die Dunkelheit hinaus. Er rechnete nicht mit einem schwerwiegenden Verkehrsunfall als „Essen auf Rädern“, aber manchmal trieben sich einsame Gestalten hier draußen herum. Als vor ihnen ein kleines Wäldchen auftauchte, spürte er sofort: hierhin hatte sich etwas zum Sterben zurückgezogen.  
„Rechts ran!“, rief er Michael über Fahrtwind und Motorenlärm hinweg zu. Sie hielten und schoben ihre Motorräder ein Stück von der Straße herunter und ins Unterholz. Neben ihnen hibbelte Sam aufgeregt hin und her.  
„Hier lang“, sagte David leise, und nach wenigen Minuten traten sie auf eine kleine Lichtung, auf der ein windschiefes rotes Zelt aufgebaut war. David zog den Zelteingang auf und blickte auf eine zusammengekrümmte Gestalt, die inmitten eines Chaos' aus leeren Konservendosen, Schnapsflaschen, Papiertüchern und schmutziger Kleidung lag. Es roch nach billigem Fusel und lange ungewaschenem Mann.  
„Ach je“, sagte David, obwohl ihm der Anblick nicht besonders nahe ging.  
Neben ihm spähte Sam ins Zeltinnere. „Uh …“, machte er. „Was ist mit ihm passiert?“, fragte der Junge, sein Ton irgendwo zwischen Mitleid und Ekel.  
„Alkohol ist mit ihm passiert“, erwiderte David. „Alkohol, Obdachlosigkeit, vielleicht auch Krieg oder Knast.“ Er lauschte in den Mann hinein, doch der war so betrunken, praktisch schon komatös, dass David von ihm nichts empfangen konnte. „Was auch immer, jetzt macht sein Körper auf jeden Fall nicht mehr mit.“  
Er tauchte mit dem Oberkörper in das kleine, halb zusammengefallene Zelt hinein, entschied dann, dass er keine Lust hatte, in Chaos und Dreck zu essen, packte die ihm zugekehrten, in schmutzigen Socken steckenden Füße des Mannes und zog ihn an den Beinen nach draußen. Dann blieb er neben dem reglosen Körper hocken. Der Mann hatte lange Haare, einen üppigen Bart, war dreckig und roch auch außerhalb des Zeltes nicht gut.  
„David …“, sagte Michael unsicher. In seiner Stimme mischten sich Furcht und Verlangen.  
„So“, sagte David. „Michael, komm her.“  
Widerwillig kauerte Michael sich neben ihn.  
David streckte die Hand aus, drehte den Kopf des Mannes zur Seite und legte seinen Hals von Haaren frei. Mit dem Zeigefinger strich er über die Schlagader. „Normalerweise hier“, sagte David. „Aber das weißt du bereits.“  
Michael sah zu Sam hinüber, der seinem Blick auswich, obwohl oder gerade weil er eben noch interessiert zugehört hatte. „Muss Sammy dabei zusehen?“, fragte er. Es war klar, dass er daran dachte, was er seinem Bruder unter Davids Führung angetan hatte, und fürchtete, Sam könnte durch das Kommende noch mehr verschreckt werden.  
„Ja“, sagte David ruhig. „Er soll lernen. Wie du. – Sam, komm näher. Niemand hier wird dich beißen. – Es geht darum, dass ihr im Notfall alleine klar kommt. Dazu gehört nicht nur, zu töten – wie das geht, wisst ihr instinktiv. Es geht darum, unauffällig zu töten. Die Todesursache muss so eindeutig aussehen, dass niemand auf die Idee kommt, nachzuforschen. Deshalb“ – er fächerte die Haare wieder über dem Hals des Mannes aus – „kommt das hier nicht in Frage. Statt dessen …“ David klopfte die Hosentaschen des Mannes ab und zog schließlich ein Taschenmesser heraus. Er klappte es auf.  
„Die meisten Leute sind zu blöd und machen es falsch. Deshalb machen wir es natürlich auch falsch.“ Ohne weitere Warnung zog er die Klinge mit einer raschen Bewegung erst eher oberflächlich über das rechte, dann wesentlich kräftiger über das linke Handgelenk seines Opfers. Der Mann machte ein grunzendes Geräusch und zuckte bei jedem Schnitt zusammen, doch er kam nicht zu Bewusstsein.  
Gut. Das würde es für Sam und Michael leichter machen.  
„Der Typ ist Rechtshänder. Er würde auf jeden Fall links tiefer schneiden als rechts. – Michael, hier.“ Er hob Michael das stark blutende linke Handgelenk des Mannes entgegen. „Sam, nimm den anderen Arm und trink dich satt. Du wirst nicht so viel brauchen wie dein Bruder, weil du kleiner und leichter bist als er.“  
Beide zögerten, obwohl ihnen die Gier ins Gesicht geschrieben stand.  
Normalerweise kam mit der Wandlung auch die Blutlust, und der neu geschaffene Vampir war weder fähig noch willens, sich beim Anblick menschlichen Blutes zu beherrschen. Die Kontrolle kam erst später, wenn er älter und stärker war.  
Für das reibungslose Funktionieren der vampirischen Instinkte war es allerdings entscheidend, dass der Mensch, der zu einem Vampir gemacht wurde, irgendwann, und sei es im allerletzten Moment, seine Zustimmung zu dieser Wandlung gegeben hatte. Selbst David, der sich dagegen gewehrt hatte, zu dem zu werden, was seine Freunde bereits waren, hatte letztlich, als er mit einer Kugel im Bauch langsam und unter Schmerzen, an die er noch heute nur sehr ungern zurückdachte, verblutete und vor die Wahl gestellt wurde, Ja gesagt.  
Die Lost Boys allerdings hatten einen Haufen neuer Vampire geschaffen, die niemals in die Transformation eingewilligt hatten. Bei Sam, Edgar und Alan war es praktisch eine Vergewaltigung gewesen. Kein Wunder, dass die Jungen nun auf die Anforderungen, die ihre neue Existenz an sie stellte, verwirrt, ängstlich und bockig reagierten. Star, Laddie und Michael hatten sie das Blut heimlich untergejubelt. Die beiden Älteren hatten sie praktisch zum Töten gezwungen, wobei insbesondere Michael einen Knacks wegbekommen hatte, da es sich bei seinem Opfer um seinen eigenen Bruder gehandelt hatte, den er liebte und bisher immer beschützt hatte. Es war nicht gerade überraschend, dass es den beiden nun schwer fiel, sich einzupassen, und dass sie den Lost Boys und insbesondere David nicht mehr trauten.  
Es waren Davids eigene Unbeherrschtheit, sein Hang zur Grausamkeit und Gedankenlosigkeit und die blinde Gefolgschaft seiner Brüder gewesen, die die gegenwärtige Situation verursacht hatten. Schon nach Stars Wandlung zum Halbvampir hatte Max ihm und den anderen eine Standpauke gehalten, und eine zweite, noch heftigere, nachdem Laddie hinzugekommen war. Doch David hatte seine Warnungen, wie schon so oft, in den Wind geschlagen. Das hatte er nun davon …  
Wenigstens schien Laddie einigermaßen klarzukommen – vermutlich, weil er Star und Dwayne hatte, an die er sich klammern konnte, und die er mehr zu lieben schien als seine eigenen Eltern. David hatte gehofft, mit seinem Patensystem ähnlich enge Bindungen zwischen den alten und neuen Familienmitgliedern schaffen zu können wie zwischen Laddie und Dwayne, doch bis jetzt waren die Erfolge eher mäßig.  
Vielleicht brauchte er auch einfach mehr Geduld. Schließlich war es erst die dritte Nacht.  
Leider war Geduld nicht eben Davids Stärke.  
Michael trank, aber ohne Überzeugung, und ließ das Handgelenk des Mannes los, ehe er satt sein konnte. Sam spiegelte das Verhalten seines Bruders, obwohl man ihm ansah, dass er noch hungrig war.  
David konnte nicht umhin, die Selbstbeherrschung der beiden anzuerkennen. Und, nun ja, besser sie tranken widerwillig, sparsam und kontrolliert, als dass sie wahllos Leute massakrierten. Morgen Abend würden sie wieder Blut aus Max' Vorräten bekommen und sich guten Gewissens satt trinken können.  
„Gut“, lobte David knapp, ehe er das Werk zu Ende brachte und den Mann leer trank.  
Dann bugsierte er ihr Opfer mit Michaels Hilfe in das Zelt zurück. Als sie wieder daraus auftauchten, klopfte er erst Michael auf die Schulter und fuhr dann Sam durchs Haar.  
„He! Meine Frisur!“  
„So, Brüder“, sagte David. Irgendwie fühlte er sich erleichtert, dass sie diese Hürde hinter sich gebracht haben. „Wie wär's, wenn wir zum Boardwalk fahren und dort ein bisschen Spaß haben würden?“

xXxXxXx

David durchschwamm mit Michael an seiner Seite und Sam in ihrem Schlepptau den Menschenstrom, der sich über den Boardwalk ergoss. Sam blickte mit großen Augen um sich, als hätte er den Vergnügungspark noch nie gesehen. Auch Michael wirkte hektisch und nervös. Die bunten Lichter, der Lärmpegel, die vielfältigen Gerüche und nicht zuletzt die Gegenwart so vieler Menschen setzten ihren hoch empfindlichen Sinnen zu. Sie waren dermaßen abgelenkt, dass David lange vor ihnen Dwayne, Star und Laddie entdeckte, die gerade aus dem Ausgangsbereich des Giant Dipper kamen.  
Laddie schwang an den Händen der beiden Erwachsenen vor und zurück, die mit ihm Engelchen flieg! spielten. Star und Dwayne sahen sich über den vor Begeisterung jauchzenden Jungen hinweg an und lachten. Mit ihrer freien Hand strich Star sich die Locken aus dem Gesicht, die sofort wieder vom Wind verwirbelt wurden. Dwayne, dessen Haar noch länger war als ihres, kopierte die Bewegung wie unbewusst. Sie sagte etwas zu ihm, das selbst Davids scharfe Ohren über den sie umgebenden Trubel hinweg nicht hören konnten, und er lächelte, stieß Laddie an, der daraufhin ihrer beiden Hände losließ, und hob den Jungen auf seine Schultern. Dabei entdeckte er David und hob grüßend die Hand. Laddie sah ihn, Michael und Sam nun auch und winkte ihnen beidhändig zu. Star warf ihr Haar zurück und lachte in ihre Richtung.  
„He! Da sind die anderen!“, rief Sam in Davids Rücken.  
Doch als dieser sich umdrehte, zeigte der Junge nicht auf die kleine Familienidylle, sondern in Richtung eines Süßigkeitenstandes, vor dem sich Paul, Marko, Edgar und Alan befanden. Paul hatte einen Stab mit einem riesigen Bausch blauer Zuckerwatte in der Hand, von der irgendwie etwas in Edgars langes Haar geraten war. Edgar in seiner pseudo-militärischen Kluft, die Arme in die Seiten gestemmt, stand herausfordernd vor Paul und redete empört auf ihn ein, während Paul, der zwei Köpfe größer war als er, ein Grinsen zur Schau trug, das fast bis zu seinen Ohren reichte, unbekümmert Büschel aus seiner Süßigkeit zupfte und sich in den Mund stopfte. Alan und Marko waren ebenfalls mit Pauls Zuckerwatte beschäftigt: Alan sammelte klebrige blaue Fäden aus den Haaren seines Bruders und ließ sie zu Boden fallen; Marko bediente sich großzügig direkt von der Quelle und hatte bereits ein erhebliches Loch in den Bausch gerissen.  
„Edgar! Alan! Hey!“, brüllte Sam über die Menge hinweg. Edgar fuhr herum und erwischte dabei noch einmal die Zuckerwatte, diesmal allerdings völlig ohne Pauls Zutun. Marko und Paul amüsierten sich prächtig, während Edgar sich verärgert mit den Händen durchs Haar fuhr und die Zuckerfäden dabei noch gründlicher verteilte. Alan gab es auf, ihm helfen zu wollen.  
Eine Hand legte sich auf Davids Schulter. „Hey, Mann“, sagte Dwayne, und von weiter oben erklang Laddies Stimme: „Ich will auch Zuckerwatte! Darf ich, Dwayne?“  
Star trat an Davids andere Seite und gab ihm einen raschen Kuss auf die Wange. Dann beugte sie sich zu Michael hinüber und küsste ihn ebenfalls. „Na, schöner Mann mit den Ex-Hippie-Eltern …?“, begrüßte sie ihn. „Mondschein, Mondkind … oder doch eher Mondkalb?“, fragte Star und lachte.  
Michael sah erst sie, dann David an, und wirkte einigermaßen verunsichert.  
„Bist du high?“, fragte David beiläufig und steckte sich eine Zigarette an.  
Sie schüttelte kichernd den Kopf. „Nein, nur gut gelaunt.“  
„Wart ihr jagen?“, fragte David an Dwayne gewandt.  
Dwayne nickte knapp. David wunderte sich, dass Star unter diesen Bedingungen so gute Laune hatte, wollte das Thema aber aus eben diesem Grund nicht weiter vertiefen. Er würde Dwayne später in aller Stille danach fragen.  
Derweil war Laddie von Dwaynes Rücken geklettert und zu Marko und Paul hinüber gelaufen. Paul drückte ihm den Rest von seiner Zuckerwatte in die Hand. Edgar und Alan hatten sich in die Gegenrichtung aufgemacht und begrüßten Sam mit Handschlag.  
„Und“, erkundigte sich David, indem er Rauch ausstieß, „alles klar soweit? Habt ihr mit euren Eltern gesprochen?“  
Edgar zögerte eine Sekunde zu lange, ehe er knapp nickte. „Alles klar“, bestätigte er monoton.  
„Geht's vielleicht ein bisschen ausführlicher?“, verlangte David. „Was habt ihr ihnen gesagt?“  
Alan schnaufte missmutig. „Die haben uns überhaupt nicht vermisst. Die dachten einfach, wir wären noch bei Sam, und haben den Laden erst mittags geöffnet und dann am frühen Abend wieder dicht gemacht, damit sie in Ruhe kiffen und chillen konnten.“  
„Extrem relaxt, eure Ellis“, kommentierte Sam, aber selbst er schien das Verhalten der Senior-Frogs nicht vollkommen positiv zu sehen.  
„Tja, kann man wohl so sagen“, erwiderte Edgar. Er klang bitter.  
„Und die Aushilfe?“, forschte David weiter.  
„Wir haben einen Zettel ins Schaufenster gehängt“, sagte Alan.  
„Wir müssen morgen Abend um halb zehn im Laden sein, um uns die Kandidaten anzusehen“, fügte Edgar hinzu und sah David herausfordernd an.  
„Lässt sich einrichten“, erwiderte er mit einem Achselzucken und registrierte befriedigt die Verblüffung auf den Gesichtern der Frog-Brüder.  
Sam mischte sich wieder in das Gespräch ein. „Aber, hey, Leute, was habt ihr ihnen gesagt, wo ihr künftig leben werdet? Doch nicht, dass ihr von jetzt an mit einem Haufen Vampire in einer Höhle abhängt – oder?“  
Edgar sah nur David an. Sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde noch provokanter. „Da sie von den Lost Boys und Max wissen, so wie die meisten langjährigen Einwohner Santa Carlas, und uns auch gleich als das erkannt haben, was wir jetzt sind … haben wir ihnen die Wahrheit gesagt.“  
David hob die Augenbrauen.  
„Du weißt genau, dass sie nichts unternehmen werden“, sagte Alan. „Sie hatten schon einmal die Wahl. Damals haben sie sich für die Drogen entschieden. So wird's auch diesmal sein.“  
„Hört mal, ihr zwei“, schaltete sich Dwayne mit Entschiedenheit ein. „Wir sind nicht Schuld daran, dass Leute wie eure Eltern oder Sams und Michaels Großvater in ihrer Jugend so dumm waren, uns hinterher zu schnüffeln, obwohl sie sowohl von ihren Familien als auch von uns davor gewarnt worden sind. Immerhin leben sie noch. Das ist mehr, als andere von sich behaupten können.“  
Edgar knurrte und Alan sah ärgerlich zur Seite, doch sie widersprachen ihm nicht.  
Jeder langjährige Einwohner Santa Carlas kannte die Lost Boys. Für viele der Älteren waren David und seine Brüder ein Teil ihrer Kindheit und Jugend gewesen, eines von den dunklen Geheimnissen der Stadt, erschreckend und anziehend zugleich. Seit Jahrzehnten sah man sie durch die Straßen ziehen, am Strand herumstrolchen und den Boardwalk unsicher machen. Dabei interagierten sie durchaus auch mit Menschen, tauchten auf Parties, Konzerten und in Bars auf, kauften oder stahlen Schallplatten, Kleidung, Schmuck und Videos in den Geschäften auf dem Pier und in der Stadt, hatten ihre bevorzugten Dealer und Take-Away-Restaurants, nahmen an illegalen Motorrad-Rennen am Strand teil, flirteten mit Angehörigen beider Geschlechter und aller sexuellen Orientierungen, und lieferten sich Auseinandersetzungen mit den lokalen Gangs, die meist, aber nicht immer, spielerisch blieben.  
Es gab sogar Leute, die sich noch an die Pferde erinnern konnten, auf denen die Lost Boys unterwegs gewesen waren, bevor sie auf Motorräder umstiegen: David auf einem reinweißen Schimmelhengst, der die Angewohnheit hatte, im Galopp die Zunge seitlich herauszustrecken – Wehe dem, der darüber lachte! –, Dwayne auf einem grau-weiß-schwarz gefärbten, laut David potthässlichen, aber dafür schnellen und wendigen Appaloosa-Wallach, der sich außer von ihm nur noch von Marko reiten ließ, Marko selbst auf einer kleinen, aber zähen Fuchsscheckstute, und Paul auf einer dürren, großen und langbeinigen Braunen, die vorher Rennen gelaufen war. Ihre Namen waren Junior, Indian, Sprite und Belle gewesen, und zwar bereits bevor die Lost Boys sie in ihren Besitz gebracht hatten.  
Die Lost Boys hielten sich etwas darauf zu Gute, dass keiner von ihnen je ein Motorrad zu Schrott gefahren hatte, und genauso wenig hatte je einer von ihnen ein Pferd zu Schanden geritten. Wenn sie auf dem Rücken eines Pferdes saßen, dann verbanden sich ihre Sinne mit denen des Tieres, bis sie fast ein Wesen waren. Das steigerte einerseits die Trittsicherheit und Reaktionsfähigkeit ihrer Pferde und schuf andererseits einen so engen Bund, dass die Empfindungen der Tiere kaum noch von ihren eigenen zu unterscheiden waren. Unter diesen Umständen hätten sie den Teufel getan, eines von ihnen zu Schaden kommen zu lassen. Besonders Dwayne und Marko dachten noch oft mit Zuneigung an ihre Pferde zurück, und selbst David hatte seinen Hengst sehr geschätzt und ihn sicher nicht schlechter gepflegt als jetzt sein Motorrad.  
Als David 1912 beschlossen hatte, dass nun Motorräder angesagt waren, hatten sie die Tiere auf der Stills-Farm eingestellt, damit diese dort gut versorgt ihren Lebensabend verbringen konnten, und Max das Geld dafür abgenötigt. Von ihren gelegentlichen Besuchen auf der Farm – das letzte ihrer Pferde war erst 1934 gestorben – rührten die ersten Erinnerungen von Ben Stills, Lucys Vater, an sie her, und die drei Pferde, die der alte Mann heute noch hatte, waren Abkömmlinge von Junior, Sprite und Belle.  
Die Lost Boys waren eine auffällige Truppe, und niemand, der hier länger lebte, konnte übersehen, dass sich zwar ihre Kleidung und ihre Frisuren und gelegentlich auch ihr bevorzugtes Mittel der Fortbewegung veränderten, sie selbst aber nie einen Tag älter aussahen. Im Vergleich zu ihnen hielt Max sich zwar zurück, aber auch er war bekannt – dafür sorgte schon sein seit achtzig Jahren fortdauerndes Bedürfnis, am wirtschaftlichen Leben Santa Carlas teilzuhaben und mit schnellen Autos wechselnder Modelle und einem weißen Schäferhund auf dem Beifahrersitz über die Küstenstraßen zu brettern.  
Alle wussten es. Es gab Geschichten über sie. Man warnte die Kinder vor ihnen. Doch manche mussten es eben selbst herausfinden. Nicht jeder überlebte den Versuch, auch wenn die Vampire von Santa Carla die Einheimischen, sofern sie nicht aus außerhalb ihrer Macht liegenden Gründen ohnehin dem Tode näher waren als dem Leben, in aller Regel verschonten.  
Es war eine Form der Koexistenz, von der beide Seiten profitierten. Denn die Vampire säuberten die Stadt von Elementen, die die Einheimischen nicht haben wollte, wie Streunern, Pennern, Drogenabhängigen und Kriminellen, und sie nahmen sich der Alten und Todkranken an, deren Sterben sich sonst womöglich lange hingezogen hätte. Von Zeit zu Zeit wurden sie auch von Lebensmüden aufgesucht, oder von Leuten, die jemanden aus dem Weg geschafft haben wollten. Nicht immer entsprachen sie diesen Wünschen. Es war stets ein Risiko, um ihre Hilfe zu bitten.  
Es war also kein Wunder, dass auch Edgar und Alan mit dem Wissen über die Vampire von Santa Carla aufgewachsen waren, selbst wenn ihre Eltern ihnen nur von den kaum zu übersehenden, ständig auf dem Boardwalk präsenten Lost Boys, mit denen sie selbst bereits konfrontiert worden waren und mit denen die meisten lokalen Jugendlichen irgendwann die eine oder andere, nicht immer ungefährliche Erfahrung machten, und nicht von dem allgemein als umgänglich geltenden Max erzählt hatten. Nur hatten die Brüder, anders als die überwiegende Mehrheit der Bürger, beschlossen, dass die Lost Boys eine Bedrohung darstellten, die bekämpft werden musste.  
Dieser Gedanke brachte David zum nächsten Thema. „Und die Jagd?“, fragte er weiter, obwohl er schon eine Ahnung hatte, wie die Antwort ausfallen würde.  
„Wir haben nicht gejagt“, verkündete Edgar trotzig.  
„Und wir werden auch nicht jagen“, setzte Alan fest hinzu. „Wir trinken Blutkonserven.“  
Beide kreuzten die Arme vor der Brust und standen nun breitbeinig und herausfordernd vor David, ein Bild jugendlichen Starrsinns.  
„Sie wollten nicht, wie du selbst hören kannst“, sagte Paul unbekümmert, der mittlerweile mit Marko und Laddie zu ihnen gestoßen war. „Wir fanden es sinnlos, herumzustreiten, und waren statt dessen mit ihnen auf dem Boardwalk.“  
„Wo sie natürlich trotzdem mit uns gestritten haben“, ergänzte Marko grinsend. „Aber, David, Mann, kannst du dir vorstellen, dass sie noch nie mit dem Giant Dipper gefahren waren? Oder, Tatsache, noch mit überhaupt nichts, mal abgesehen vom Karussell, als sie Dreikäsehochs waren?“ Marko sah auf Grund seiner großen Augen sowieso immer ein bisschen überrascht aus, aber nun waren sie vor Unglauben so weit aufgerissen, dass er fast wie eine Eule wirkte.  
„Wir waren in jedem einzelnen Fahrgeschäft“, stellte Paul zufrieden fest. „Zwischendurch mussten wir ein bisschen Geld organisieren, und auf den Dipper wollten sie erst gar nicht rauf, aber wir sind wirklich überall drin gewesen.“ Seine Augen glänzten, als er sich zur Belohnung für diese Leistung einen Joint drehte.  
David verdrehte innerlich die Augen. Das war eine Prioritätensetzung, die ganz Paul entsprach.  
„Oh, Michael, können wir auch auf den Dipper?“, ließ Sam sich aufgeregt vernehmen. „Wir waren das letzte Mal vor zwei Jahren!“  
„Gute Idee, Kumpel!“, stimmte Paul ihm sofort zu. „Ich würd' glatt nochmal mitfahren.“ Und weil er – wie alle anderen – wusste, wie sehr der Junge das hasste, fuhr er Sam zur Unterstreichung seiner Worte durchs sorgfältig aufgegelte Haar.  
„Ey!“, beschwerte Sam sich und gab ihm einen Stoß, der Paul gegen Marko prallen ließ – aber auch nur, weil er selbst das so wollte. Marko schubste Paul mit gespielter Empörung von sich weg, Paul taumelte absichtlich gegen Dwayne, und schon waren die Vier dabei, sich zu kabbeln. Michael wollte seinem kleinen Bruder helfen – obwohl dieser Hilfe kaum nötig hatte, denn der Kampf war spielerisch, und Sam nahm freiwillig und mit zunehmender Begeisterung daran teil. Paul zog den älteren Emerson daraufhin mit in das Geknuffe und Gepuffe hinein. Einen Augenblick lang sah es so aus, als ob Michael ernsthaft zuschlagen wollte, doch dann lachte er plötzlich, und begann mit Paul zu rangeln, wie er es wohl mit seinem eigenen Bruder getan hätte. Nun gut, vielleicht packte er bei Paul eine Spur kräftiger zu.  
Genau in diesem Moment tauchten plötzlich Max und Lucy bei ihnen auf. Max strahlte eine Sekunde lang über das ganze Gesicht, als er den brüderlichen Scheinkampf beobachtete. Doch dann fiel ihm ein, dass er Wert auf ein gewisses Maß an Disziplin legte. „Jungs, Jungs!“, rief er mahnend, und die Rangelei verebbte.  
Dennoch lächelte Max, als er sie einen nach dem anderen musterte. „Ich sehe, ihr seid alle zusammen unterwegs und amüsiert euch. Schön, schön.“ Er rieb sich die Hände. „Nun, was haltet ihr davon, wenn ihr hier noch ein bisschen mehr Spaß habt und wir uns dann in einer Stunde in meinem Haus treffen? Es ist noch nicht spät, nicht einmal Mitternacht. Lucy und ich wollen zusammen kochen. Wir könnten einen Filmmorgen machen. Irgendwie werden wir schon alle in den Keller passen, wenn es hell wird, und das gesicherte Gästezimmer ist ja auch noch da. Nun, was haltet ihr davon?“  
xXxXxXx  
Als sie zwei Stunden später alle in Max' Wohnzimmer auf seinen Sofas, Sesseln und Teppichen herumlümmelten, während sie sich den neu auf Video veröffentlichten Vampirfilm Near Dark ansahen, fragte David sich verwundert, wann sie eigentlich zu einer Familie geworden waren. Es war irgendwie beiläufig passiert, ohne dass er es gemerkt hatte.  
Aus seinem Sessel heraus ließ David seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen. Die alten und die neuen Lost Boys und Girls hatten sich anders sortiert, als von ihm geplant. Dwayne, Star und Laddie saßen gemeinsam auf dem Dreiersofa. Star hatte den Kopf an Dwaynes Schulter gelegt, der ihr gedankenverloren durchs Haar strich. Auf seinem Schoß saß Laddie, der vornübergebeugt gebannt auf den großen Fernseher starrte, auf dem Adrian Pasdar gerade mit der Sonne um sein Leben rannte. Vor ihnen auf dem Boden fläzten sich Marko, Paul, Edgar und Alan herum. Paul und Edgar fanden immer wieder Anlass, sich gegenseitig zu schubsen, zu pieken, an den Haaren zu ziehen oder sich kleine Gemeinheiten zuzuflüstern, doch es geschah auf die Art, wie man einen eigentlich geliebten Bruder ärgert – oder vielleicht, überlegte David, eher eine Schwester.  
Lucy und Max lehnten nebeneinander auf dem Zweiersofa, mit Blut vermischten Wein vor sich, und hielten sich unauffällig an den Händen. In einem der Sessel saß Michael, und obwohl noch ein weiterer Sessel frei gewesen wäre, hatte Sam sich auf seinen Schoß gesetzt – einerseits, um seinen Bruder besser nerven zu können, andererseits aber auch, weil er dessen Nähe suchte, nachdem er die vorübergehende Angst vor ihm wieder überwunden hatte. Sogar Thorn und Nanook hatten noch irgendwie Platz im Zimmer gefunden. Der Schlittenhund lag zu Sams und Michaels Füßen und seufzte von Zeit zu Zeit zufrieden aus tiefster Hundeseele. Thorn saß aufrecht neben Max auf dem Boden und ließ seinen wachsamen Blick durch den Raum wandern. Doch genau wie Max und David fand er nichts, das sein Eingreifen erfordert hätte.  
Als wäre er Davids Gedankengang gefolgt – und vielleicht war er das, auf instinktive Weise –, sah Max zu ihm hinüber. David erkannte die stolze Zufriedenheit in den Augen ihres Vaters. Sie teilten einen Moment des stummen Einverständnisses.  
Ja, sie waren eine Familie. Und sie würden es für sehr lange Zeit sein … 

xXxXxXx

Ende.


End file.
